


Bring Me Back To Life

by IbewhoIbe



Series: Gratsu oneshots for the soul [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Domestic Violence, Gratsu - Freeform, Gray has a son, M/M, luvia, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: “Wow, he’s beautiful. Who’s that?” Natsu whispers to Lucy gesturing at the lone raven by the window.“Oh, that’s Gray. He came a year after you left.” She answers.“Cool! I’m gonna go introduce myself.” The pinkette heads over to his direction but Lucy grabs his wrist pulling him back.“What’s the big idea?” Natsu frowns at her.“Gray doesn’t exactly like fire mages so I don’t think you two should meet just yet.” The blonde expresses.“What!?!” He makes a face.“Gray’s ex boyfriend was a fire mage and he abused him. . . like really bad.”Natsu is finally back after going on a seven year quest. After learning about Gray Fullbuster, Natsu wants to get close with him but that’s kind of impossible when the man he yearns for keeps pushing him away.





	1. Who is He?

The heavy doors of the Fairy Tail guild bursts open revealing the fire mage, Natsu.

“You’re back!” Lucy, Juvia, And Erza lunge for him tackling him to the ground.

“Hey! I can’t breathe!” The man muffled underneath them, his hands reaching for nothing but air. 

“Sorry. We missed you so much.” Lucy tells him.

“I wasn’t gone for that long!” He exclaims.

“I think seven years is a pretty long time.” Erza disagreed. “I’m guessing you cleared the mission.”

“Yah, I barely made it out alive.” Natsu let’s out a deep breath. “I’m just glad to be back.” 

“We should totally have a party!” Cana shouts.

“So you can drink?” Lucy rolls her eyes playfully at her.

“She’s drinking right now!” Levy mentions at the beer in her hands.

“A party does sound nice. It’s been awhile since the guild had one ever since you left and that Makarov passed away.” Juvia adds.

“Alright, let’s do this!” The pinkette shouts pumping a fist in the air.

The whole time at the party Natsu didn’t notice how many new members Fairy Tail has added since he’s been gone. Especially a certain raven haired man and a little boy in his lap.

“Whatcha staring at?” Lucy creeps up behind the pinkette startling him.

“He’s beautiful. Who is he?” 

“Oh, that’s Gray and his son, Kenjii. They came here a year after you left.” The blonde states. 

“Cool, I guess I’ll go introduce myself.” Natsu began to walk towards them but Lucy grabs his wrist pulling him back. “Hey, What’s the deal?” He gives her a look.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to meet Gray, not right now.” She stares down at her feet.

“What do you mean?” The man raises an eyebrow.

“Gray doesn’t exactly like fire Mages.” 

“What kind of crap is that? If you don’t want us to meet, just say so!”

“No, it’s because Gray’s ex boyfriend was a fire mage and he. . . abused him. Like really bad. Gray was in bad shape when he came to join us. Plus we didn’t exactly tell him about you because it would only make things worse.” Lucy explains.

“It still wouldn’t be right for me to ignore him. I just wanna say hi, that’s it and then I’ll leave him alone.” 

“Maybe I’ll come with you.” The celestial wizard adds.

“Nah Nah, I got this.” He waves his hand at her before heading to the ice wizard.

“Hey, I’m Natsu. It’s nice to meet you.” The pinkette holds his hand out to the raven.

“Gray. I don’t shake hands especially with your kind.” The man gives him a cold glare.

“I’m-“ the child starts to say but Gray interrupts him.

“Come on we have to go home.” The raven orders picking up his child.

“Daddy.” Natsu hears the kid say before they leave the guild.

“Smooth.” Lucy comes up to him shaking her head.

“I can gain his trust, I don’t want him to be scared of me.” 

“Juvia and I tried to be his friends but he doesn’t say much to us.” The blonde looks out the window. “I think he mentioned that he lived in a one bedroom apartment somewhere in town.”

“We should give him space for now.” Erza walks up to them. “Come on, this party isn’t gonna have fun itself.” 

Natsu however couldn’t help but think about Gray. He wondered if the raven was doing okay and that him and his son are safe. He barely drunk anything at the party just water. He didn’t feel like cracking a cold one with the boys. 

Lucy and Happy were the only ones who noticed his quiet behavior. Natsu had slipped out of the guild hall without anyone knowing. The pinkette takes a walk around town before going back to his apartment.

On the way there he bumps into a little body. 

“I’m sorry, you okay?” Natsu bends down at them.

“Yah.” The boy winces. Wait, isn’t this Gray’s son????

“Hey, What’re you doing out here? It’s late, you should be in bed. Where’s your father?” The pinkette scolds.

“I tried finding the guild but I got lost. Daddy is still asleep so I thought I could hurry and get it back before he wakes up. “Kenjii whimpers. “My daddy, he made me a special ring and I think I left it at the guild.”

“Fine, we’ll go and get it then I’m bringing you back home.” Natsu picks up the kid giving him a piggy back ride.

“You know, my daddy doesn’t like anyone who has fire magic.”

“Yah, he made that obvious at the party.” The pinkette sighs.

“It’s not that he doesn’t like you, it’s just that he doesn’t like you.” The kid tells him.

“Like that makes me feel any better.” Natsu chuckles. “How old are you, Kenjii?”

“This many.” He holds out five fingers. 

“That’s awesome. I’m guessing you have ice magic like your father.”

“Well kind of. It’s more like dry ice. Daddy doesn’t like me using it cause it can hurt people, plus I don’t know how to use it exactly.” Kenjii explains. 

“Dry ice, huh?? That’s different.” Natsu taps his chin. “Maybe we can train together and I can help you out.”

“That would be so cool!” The boy’s amber brown eyes lit up.

They make it to the guild hall only to find everyone wasted. People were sprawled out on the floor and some on top of the tables. Kenjii finds his ring on an empty chair.

“See?” He puts it on his finger showing it to Natsu.

“That’s a pretty stone.” He touches the aquamarine color crystal.

“Daddy made it with his ice magic.”

“Tell him to make me one just like it.” Natsu jokes. 

Kenjii leads the way to their apartment. Natsu had the boy hitched up sitting high on his shoulders. Being with Kenjii made Natsu want a child of his own.

The child really did look like his father with his raven black tresses in his face and pale skin. His hair wasn’t as spiky as his but there was a particular part of his hair on top of his head that would stick up. He didn’t have Gray’s icy blue eyes, he might’ve gotten his brown eyes from the other father. 

“We live on the second floor. Would you like to come in?” The boy offers.

“I’ll walk you up there but I don’t think me coming in would make things better.” 

They walk up the stairs standing in front of their apartment. 

The door flies open before Kenjii can even touch it. Gray stands before them with the scariest look on his face.

“Get inside.” The raven demands.

“Bye Natsu!” The boy waves at him before running inside the room.

“I can explain, I-“ Natsu begins to say.

“Ice make Ice cannon!” The raven yells casting a spell which was a cannon made of ice.

“No wait!”

Gray was already firing at him before he can say anything else.

“Waaahhh!” The pinkette jumps off of the rail but a ball of ice had struck his back and another one at the back of his neck.

He hits the concrete ground wincing at the bruises the ice had created on his body. 

Natsu looks up finding Gray standing on the metal rail ready to aim at him again. He didn’t want to fight him because it would only make everything worse and he didn’t want to set a bad example for his son who was probably watching the whole thing. What he did was run, he hated running especially from fights but it was the only thing that seemed right at the moment.

The ice wizard scoffs before walking back inside.

“Why did you hurt him like that, Daddy? That was mean.” Kenjii glares at his father.

“I did that to protect you. Fire Mages are dangerous, we can’t be anywhere near them.” Gray pulls him into a hug. “I’m not gonna let him hurt you.”

“But he didn’t hurt me. He helped me find my ring and he brought me home to make sure I was safe.” The boy remarked.

“I can’t believe you left in the middle of the night. I was so scared, you had no idea. I thought something bad happened to you. He came up here to hurt both of us, I had to be ready to attack him. He didn’t do anything to you, did he? Tell me.” The raven demands placing his hands on the kid’s shoulders.

“No, he didn’t. Natsu is a nice guy, you have it all wrong. I left my ring at the guild and I got lost trying to get there. Natsu found me and helped me look for it. See, it’s the one you made for me.” Kenjii shows him. 

“You should’ve have waited in the morning so that we could’ve went together. I don’t want you to do anything like that again. Natsu is a dangerous guy, I don’t want you alone with him ever.” 

“But-“

“No buts.” Gray shakes his head. “Let’s go to bed.”

Natsu makes it back to his apartment. He winces at the pain in his back. Man, those ice balls or whatever Gray was shooting at him hurt like hell. He knew Gray didn’t like him but he didn’t think he’d resort to attacking him. How bad did his ex boyfriend hurt him?


	2. Ice Shield

“Wow Natsu that’s a terrible bruise on your neck.” Happy points out the next day at the guild hall.

“I know.” Natsu sighs.

“What happened?” Lucy touches it.

“Gray attacked me. Last night I came back up here with Kenjii cause he lost his ring. After we found it, I took him back home. I guess Gray must’ve took it the wrong way cause he was firing his ice cannon at me.” The pinkette explains. 

“You should’ve just left him alone.” Happy tells him sitting on top of his head. 

“His kid was out in the middle of the night, I couldn’t leave him alone. Anything could’ve happened to him.” Natsu remarked. “I did the right thing, Gray was overreacting.” 

“Yah, Maybe Gray shouldn’t have done that but you are a fire mage and I told you how he felt about them.” Lucy scolds poking his forehead.

“Well, not all fire Mage’s are the same.” The pinkette rolls his eyes. 

The whole day Natsu hasn’t ran into the ice mage. Lucy and him went on a few jobs as usual but when they got back Erza and Juvia hasn’t seen him.

“See y’all tomorrow.” Both Lucy and Juvia wave to Natsu and Erza walking out the door.

“I better get going too.” Erza stood up.

“Where do you have to go? Usually you stay around.” The pinkette says.

“Jellal and I are meeting for dinner tonight.” The redhead answers.

“Cool! You think you got room for one more?”

The girl just laughs out loud before leaving.

“Rude.” Natsu mumbles resting his chin on his fist.

The pinkette jumps when he feels little hands on his shoulders.

“Hey!” He yells whipping his head around to glare at the perpetrator but it only turned out to be Kenjii.

“You have to help my daddy! Please, Natsu!” The child begs getting on his knees.

“I don’t think I can be much help, Gray hates me.”

“Please! I don’t know what to do!” 

“Tell me what’s wrong with him.”

“My daddy has a spell called Ice Shield. Whenever he uses it he’s stuck in a big ice crystal. I think he had a bad dream or something. He casts it when he’s scared or anxious. He’s been in there ever since this morning. I can’t get him out.” Tears stream down the Raven’s cheeks.

“Ok, let’s go down there and take a look.” He picks up Kenjii sitting him high on his shoulders. “We’ll get your father out of there, I promise.”

“Thank you, Natsu.” Kenjii smiles at him.

They make it to the apartment a few minutes later. The boy opens the door and damn was it cold. The fire mage shivers a little bit.

“I’m sorry, Daddy likes to keep it cold in here. He says it keeps out the fire mages.” Kenjii apologizes.

“No kidding.” His teeth chatter.

“He’s in here.” He opens the bedroom and on the bed was a huge beautiful ice crystal. It almost reached the ceiling. 

“He’s really in that thing?” Natsu’s eyes widened. “There must be like a little house in there.”

“Maybe. I don’t know what goes on in there. I wonder if he can hear voices, I always forget to ask him that.” 

“Alright! I’m all fired up!” Natsu yells flames igniting from his fists.

“No! You’re gonna hurt him! He’s totally helpless in there.” Kenjii wails holding the pinkette back.

“Well, how else are we gonna get him out?” He raises an eyebrow at the child.

“Anything but that! Plus he’d never forgive you!”

“Ok.” Natsu sighs and he walks back and forth thinking of ideas.

The pinkette takes a deep breath. “Gray! Get out of there right now! I know you can hear me! Don’t be an asshole!” 

Nothing.

“That was kind of mean.” Kenjii spoke up. 

Natsu walks up to the crystal. “Gray! Get out of there so I can take you out!”

“Take him out?!?” The boy’s eyes widened.

“As in I wanna take you out on a date! Come on, we can go eat some good food and maybe go dancing! I mean, who wouldn’t wanna go out with me? I’m a catch!” 

“Natsu, be serious.” Kenjii whines. 

“I don’t see you trying anything.” He rolls his eyes at him.

“Daddy, come out please! Natsu is trying to hurt me!” The boy yells banging on the ice crystal.

Natsu pretends to play along putting the boy into a choke hold.

Nothing.

“He doesn’t care if I die????” Kenjii’s lower lip trembles.

“I don’t think that’s the case. Maybe he can’t control how long he can stay in there.” Natsu suggests patting his back. “We should probably wait this out.”

“No way! He’s never been in there for this long. Usually he’s in it for twenty minutes. What if- What If He never comes out???” A tear escapes his eye.

“I doubt that. He’s gonna get out of there. I’ll stay here with you until he does.”

“Please Daddy, you have to get out. I need you out here.” Kenjii says hugging the ginormous ice crystal with his little arms. “I’m not leaving until you do. Natsu is gonna stay too cause he cares about you. He’s not the bad guy you think he is. He spending his free time here to help me.” 

“If anyone can bring him out of the spell, It’s you.” Natsu smiles ruffling his bangs. “You know him better than anyone else. Anyways, what do you guys got to eat here? I’m starving.”

“Daddy usually cooks dinner around this time but I think we have leftovers in the fridge.”

“Ok. Do you want anything?”

“No, I’m not really hungry.”

“I’ll just bring you something in case.” The pinkette shrugs his shoulders.

Natsu glances around in their fridge. He found some leftover chicken and a cup of ramen noodles in the pantry. He’ll eat the ramen noodles and give the chicken to the child. 

The pinkette chooses to stay in the living room giving Kenjii and Gray some space. He didn’t want Gray to suddenly wake up and find Natsu in his room. He might try to hurt him again like last time with his ice cannon. Natsu really hopes Gray gets out of that spell. He wanted Kenjii to have his father again and plus he wanted to take Gray out for dinner if the ice mage would let him.


	3. No Bad Intentions

When Kenjii wakes up on the floor, he finds his father asleep in his human state.

“He’s back!” His eyes lit up and before he knew it he lunges for his father jumping on top of him.

“What the hell, Kenjii?” Gray mumbles underneath him.

“You finally got out! I was so worried I thought you would be stuck in there forever!” The raven hugs him.

“How long have I been in the Ice Shield?”

“A whole day! I stayed here hoping you would come back. I never left your side.” Kenjii smiles at him.

“Thank you for staying here with me, it means a lot.” Gray smiles patting his head.

“What happened Daddy? Why did you do Ice Shield? What were you afraid of?” The boy questions tilting his head like a dog.

“I just had a bad dream that’s all. Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry I scared you.” His father smoothed his bangs away from his eyes. 

“Natsu And I stayed here all night coming up with ways to get you out but none of them worked. I think he’s still here, he might be sleeping in the living room.” 

“Natsu’s here?” Gray’s eyes darkened and immediately he creates a sharp jagged knife made out of ice heading towards the door.

“No daddy! Don’t!” Kenjii goes after him trying to pull him back. “Natsu’s a good guy!”

“No he’s not! No fire mage is!” 

“What’s all of this about?” Natsu yawns opening the door and he yelps dodging the ice knife that flew past his neck.

“Stop please!” The child kept tugging on the hem of Gray’s shirt. 

“Ice Make Crescent Blades!” 

“Waaaahhhh!” The fire mage avoids the crescent shaped ice projectiles aimed at his direction. “I help you and this is the thanks I get? All I want is to take you out to dinner!” 

“Take this! Ice Make Lance!” 

One ice lance did manage to graze the pinkette’s side but he managed to escape them all. 

“I’m gonna give you three seconds to get out of here!” The ice mage orders.

“Come on, lets talk.” Natsu tried to walk towards him.

Gray pulls Kenjii behind him. “One.” He begins to count.

“Daddy, listen to him!” The raven speaks up.

Natsu however turns on his heel walking out of the apartment.

Man, this was frustrating. Gray finally wakes up but he attacks him like he did last time he saw him. Why won’t he give him a chance to speak? It was totally unfair. Maybe he should give up on the raven.

“Hey Natsu. You look down in the dumps.” Happy greets the pinkette at his apartment. 

“Kind of.” He shrugs his shoulders before laying down on his bed.

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?” The exceed sits down next to him staring at him with his huge orbs.

“I need to find a way to show Gray I’m not like any other fire mage. I want to show him I have no intention of hurting him.” Natsu sighs. “He attacked me again like he did the day before.”

“Maybe some things just aren’t meant to be.”

“Come on Happy, you don’t mean that.”

“Gray obviously doesn’t want to be friends with you so you should respect that.”

“I don’t wanna be friends, Happy. I wanna be boyfriends.” Natsu rolls his eyes.

“Well, I heard everyone is going to the carnival downtown. You should go.” The exceed suggests.

“What!?! How come no one hasn’t told me anything!?” The man exclaims crossing his arms against his chest. “Bastards.”

The whole night Natsu kept thinking of different ways to swoon the raven. Ways that won’t get him attacked. If Gray keeps attacking him, Natsu is gonna have to invest in some heavy ice proof armor. 

The next morning, Natsu goes on a few missions with Lucy and Juvia and one mission with Sting and Rogue who just got back from out of town yesterday.

“Hey Natsu, I know it’s last minute but everyone is going to hangout at the carnival tonight. Do you wanna come?” Lucy had asked him.

“I know, Happy told me.” The pinkette frowns at her.

“I’m sorry. I was suppose to tell you but I forgot.”

“Yah, I’m coming not like I’m doing anything else.”

“Great! Gray is bringing his brother Lyon.” 

“He has a brother???” His eyes widened.

And then Natsu thinks about two Gray’s attacking him tonight with their ice magic. Oh, the pain he’ll have to endure.

“Well they grew up together since they were really young. Don’t worry, Lyon is really nice, I don’t think he’s gonna attack you like Gray.” Lucy assures. 

“I’ll take your word on it.”

Both Natsu and Lucy walk downtown to the event. The blonde was gonna meet Juvia there. Erza had left a while ago with Jellal. Natsu wasn’t sure if Sting and Rogue were going. They might’ve gone home since they were tired from traveling. He didn’t want to be the fifth wheel. 

The pinkette locks eyes with the raven and he immediately prepares himself for an attack. However Gray just gives him a rather cold glare. Too bad, Kenjii wasn’t with them. The kid would’ve loved being here, it seems like his type of thing. Natsu however doesn’t see the so called Lyon Lucy was talking about. 

“Natsu!” Kenjii runs over to him with a bag of cotton candy in his hand.

“Hey, I didn’t know you came.” He smiles at him though Gray was glaring daggers at him from miles away.

“Yah, I was at the food booth.” The raven nods his head. “Oh! You have to meet Lyon, he’s kind of like my uncle.”

Kenjii drags Natsu towards where Gray and the white haired man was standing. Gray already had a ice knife in his hand ready to cut Natsu’s throat.

“Stay five feet away from us.” The raven growls at the fire mage.

Natsu obeys him backing away.

“Daddy.” Kenjii pouts at him.

“Gray, it’s okay. We came here to have fun. I don’t think he means any harm. The white haired man assures patting his shoulder. “Please put your weapon away before you hurt someone.” 

Gray disposes of the knife but still gives Natsu a rude look.

“Hi, I’m Lyon. I don’t think we’ve met.” The man introduces. “Gray and I are really close friends, I’m really sorry about him.”

“Hey, I’m Natsu. Nice to meet you. I’m just glad I didn’t get attacked this time.” He shakes his hand.

“Can we please go on the Ferris wheel?” Kenjii points at the ride. “I wanna go before the line gets too long.”

“Come on, lets go.” Gray smiles at him grabbing his hand. 

“Come join us, Natsu.” Lyon suggests to the pinkette.

“As long as he stays five feet away from me.” The raven states.

Natsu accepts his requirement and they head to the Ferris Wheel. The pinkette spots Lucy and Juvia at the haunted house line. Jellal and Erza were playing a game at one of the booths. He couldn’t really tell. 

“Are you getting on the ride, Natsu?” Kenjii tugs on the hem of his shirt.

“Sorry kiddo, I got motion sickeness. If I go I’m just gonna end up throwing up on these people’s heads.”

“Awww Okay, see you when I get back.” He waves at him before getting on the ride with Lyon and Gray. 

Natsu watches them move from up above. Kenjii would wave at him and Natsu would wave back. He could’ve been up there with Gray if his motion sickness allowed him. 

The pinkette sits at a table by the food booth waiting for them to get back. To be honest, he wasn’t having a fun time. Everyone had their own person to hang out with. Lucy and Juvia, Erza and Jellal, and Lyon and Gray. He guessed Kenjii would be his special person but Gray would never allow that. 

Someone taps his shoulder.

“Oh hey Lyon.” Natsu greets him.

“Do you know where Kenjii is? Gray and I lost him.” The white haired man states.

“I haven’t seen him around but I’ll help you look for him.” The pinkette stood up and the two split ways.

Natsu however finds Gray in a break down behind the ticket booth crying in his hands.

“It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna find him.” Natsu tells the raven touching his shoulder.

Gray yelps from his touch pushing him away.

“Sorry.” The pinkette bows his head.

“I can’t let him take Kenjii away.” The raven whispers.

“What’re you talking about?”

“If he’s back, I don’t know if I’ll be able to run away again like last time.” Gray looks down at the concrete.

“I’m sure Kenjii just got lost. You’re just over thinking everything. Come on, let’s look for him.” Natsu without even thinking pulls Gray up.

Surprisingly, Gray didn’t push him away or attack him. That’s a first.

“Do you still have that five feet requirement for me?” Natsu jokes at the raven.

“No but if you try anything I won’t hesitate to hurt you.” Gray glares at the fire mage.

They find Kenjii with Jellal and Erza in the parking lot a half hour later.

“Daddy!” The boy sprints over to Gray and the man embraces him into a hug.

“I was so worried.” The raven cries resting his chin on top of Kenjii’s head. “Please don’t run off like that again. I thought something bad happened to you.”

“I’m sorry, I got lost in the crowd and I couldn’t find my way back. Erza found me and decided that we should wait out here for you.” Kenjii explains.

“Thanks for finding him, Erza. I don’t know how to repay you.” Gray bows his head to the woman.

“It’s not a problem. Don’t bother to repay me, Kenjii is family.” The redhead smiles at him.

Lyon shortly meets up with them. He sighs in relief that Kenjii has returned to them. Natsu hasn’t seen sight of Lucy or Juvia. Maybe they had went home. The pinkette should be heading home as well, he was getting pretty tired.

“Will you be at the guild hall tomorrow?” Kenjii asks the fire mage.

“Of course.” He pats his head.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” The raven runs off following after Lyon.

“Hey Gray, If you’re not doing anything tomorrow maybe we can go out to dinner.” Natsu suggests to the ice mage walking past him.

“Like a date?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Yah!” His eyes lit up.

Gray stays silent looking down at the ground.

“If you don’t want to, it okay, I totally understand.” Natsu spoke up. 

“Try anything and its over.” The man glares at him.

“Got it.” The pinkette gulps watching the ice mage meet up with his brother and his son. 

A date with Gray? What could possibly go wrong?


	4. The Best Worst Date

The following evening at the guild hall, Lucy and Juvia had shoved Natsu in a room helping him pick an outfit for tonight.

“Guys you’re over thinking this. We’re just going out for dinner. Nothing too extreme.” Natsu sighs at the piles of clothes before him.

“You need to make a great impression. I mean you don’t want this to be your first and last date with Gray.” Juvia explains. “You don’t know how lucky you are. Guys in this guild ask him out all the time but he always says no.”

“Wow, I never knew that. I wonder why he said yes.” 

“Me too. The only thing you got going for you is your personality.” 

“Are you trying to say I’m ugly, Juvia?” The pinkette squints his eyes at her.

“Yes.” She says without hesitation.

“Don’t listen to her.” Lucy rolls her eyes. “I think you should do something with your hair. Oh! You should slick it back, at least your bangs.”

“And have my precious forehead exposed? No way.” Natsu shakes his head.

“It’ll look good. I think it’ll make you look more mature.” 

“We’ll see.” The fire mage sucks his teeth earning a glare from the blonde.

The raven waits for Natsu in the guild hall sitting at a table. He watches Kenjii playing with Asuka who was Bisca and Alzack’s daughter, and Romeo. Wendy would sometimes join them but she was nowhere in sight. 

“I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” Natsu stands before him in a white button down shirt and black slacks. His hair was a little different too, his bangs were slicked back so you can see more of his face. Gray hardly recognized him. Now he felt underdressed in his navy sweater and jeans. 

“I just got here.” He lies.

Natsu tries to grab the ice mage’s hand but Gray moves away from him. 

“I was thinking we can go to this Chinese restaurant down the block. Lucy and Juvia said the food was pretty good.” The pinkette says forgetting what just happened.

“I don’t really want Chinese food.” Gray admits.

“Oh.” He raises an eyebrow. “Then what are you in the mood for?” 

“Anything but that.”

“What about Mexican?”

“No.” He shakes his head. Spicy food like that hurt his stomach.

“American?”

“Sure well actually no.” 

“Mediterranean?”

“No.”

Damn it, Gray. Natsu yells in his head. Was the ice mage doing this on purpose?

“Pizza?” Natsu suggests again.

“Ok.”

The pinkette sighs in relief. Finally they agreed on a place. He leads him to one of Lucy’s and his favorite restaurant with the best stone baked pizza. 

“Table for two.” Natsu says to the waitress. She guides them to a table near the windows.

Natsu gasps. What he didn’t expect is to find Sting and Rogue at the table next to them.

“Are you following us, Natsu?” Rogue teases him.

“Hey! I’m on a date just like y’all.” The fire mage remarked.

“Oh, so you must be the ice wizard he keeps crying to us about.” Sting states glancing at the raven.

“He talks about you all the time.” Rogue adds.

“Shut up!” Natsu’s cheeks starts to heat up.

“I’m back. What did I miss?” Rufus walks over to them sitting in the empty chair.

“He’s here too?!?!” The pinkette points at the blonde with his eyes gaped open.

“Who’s your date, Natsu? He’s really cute.” Rufus smirks at the ice mage.

“That’s Gray. The one he’s been trying to get with.” Sting says in a low voice to the blonde.

“Oh my god!” He exclaims. “He talks about you like all the time. He doesn’t shut up about you.”

“Ok! We’re leaving.” Natsu says trying to drag the other with him but Gray pulls himself out of his grasp sitting back down.

“I wanna stay here.” That way he feels safer that there’s other people around and it’s less likely Natsu would try to hurt him.

“We won’t embarrass you on your little date.” Sting teases. “We’ll be good.”

“You wouldn’t even know we’re here.” Rufus giggles.

Natsu and Gray share a large pepperoni pizza. The pinkette notices that Gray hasn’t eaten much of his slice. The raven would look around as if he thought someone was watching him. 

“Hey, you okay?” The fire mage asks him.

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?” The man raises an eyebrow.

“You look paranoid.” 

“I’m not.” Gray gives him a cold glare. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Be careful.” Natsu watches the raven walk away.

Rufus follows after him.

Gray stands in front of the mirror washing his hands.

“Hey, Gray right??” The blonde questions.

“What do you want?”

“Natsu is worried about you.”

“I’m fine. Nothing is wrong with me.” 

“I heard that Uh you had a bad past.” Rufus states.

“Yah, What’s it to you?” The raven rolls his eyes.

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay. Look, I know you think Natsu is a bad guy and all that but he’s not. He’s really generous and amazing. Sting, Rogue, and I known him for years. He’s a great person and I think you should give him a chance. You shouldn’t be afraid of him, he’d never do anything to hurt you.” 

“That’s nice to hear but I don’t know.” Gray sighs. “I just don’t know if I can date again. Let alone a fire mage. I can’t go down that road again.” 

“Okay but keep it in mind.” The blonde pats his shoulder before walking out the door.

When Gray returns to the Natsu he notices that his friends left.

“They had to leave or they would miss their movie.” Natsu explains to the raven. 

“That’s good. We can finally be alone.” Gray for once smiles at him. “Tell me about yourself Natsu.”

Gray and Natsu had stayed at the restaurant talking until the owner had kicked them out. The pinkette had made the raven laugh a few times at his silly jokes. The ice mage truly did look more radiant when he had a smile on his face. Honestly Natsu can’t bear to imagine the monster who had hurt him. Just thinking about it makes him furious. 

On the walk home, Gray gasps whipping his head around to look at something.

“What’s wrong?” Natsu panicked.

“Nothing I-I thought someone was there. Never mind.” Gray shakes his head.

“Is it your ex boyfriend? Are you afraid he might come for you?” The pinkette blurts out.

“If he does, I’ll be ready. I won’t run away again.” The ice mage clenches his fists. “I’m not letting him hurt me again and no way in hell am I letting him near my son.” 

“Let me help you! You can’t do this by yourself.” Natsu assures.

“Thanks but it’s not your problem.”

“You’re part of Fairy Tail and we’re family! Your problems become our problems. Everyone wants to help you.” 

“I can’t ever forgive myself if you guys get hurt because of me.” He shakes his head.

“Even though I just met you, I would die for you. I would sell my soul for you. I’d do anything for you if it means you get to stay safe.” 

“Natsu.” Gray gaped at him.

“Get out of the way!” An angry middle aged woman pushes in between them.

“Yah there’s a word called excuse me!” Natsu yells after her. “Some people.” He rolls his eyes.

“Natsu, I can walk the rest of the way home by myself.” Gray states strolling away from him.

“Gray! Let me walk you! It’s the least I can do.” Natsu chases after the other.

“Please! I just need to be alone!” The raven turns to face him tears streaming down his face.

“Gray, let me help you.” The pinkette reaches for him but the ice mage moves away.

“Not now. Just go. I’ll be okay.” 

Natsu watches the fallen raven walk away from him until his figure vanished.

Gray wipes the salty tears on the sleeve of his sweater on the walk home. Natsu was so kind to him no matter how much the raven pushed him away. It wasn’t fair, the pinkette should get the message. Instead it only gives him motivation to try harder to get closer to the ice mage. What’s even worse is that he’s actually falling again for the same type of wizard that caused him so much pain.


	5. Rain Rain Go Away

All last night Natsu couldn’t stop thinking about Gray. Did he say something that made him upset? Did he hurt his feelings somehow? Man, he really screwed up.

The pinkette decides to not go to the guild today. He didn’t want to be bombarded with questions from Lucy and Juvia about how the date went. Before he knew it, he finds himself in front of Sting and Rogue’s apartment.

“I didn’t order a grown ass man.” Sting answers the door with a frown on his face.

“Let me in.” Natsu shoves his way inside.

Rogue was on the couch wearing fox pajamas. 

“What’re you doing here, Natsu?” The raven asks him.

“Just wanted to see what you losers were up to.” The pinkette sits next to him. “Ooo! Brownies!” He grabs a piece off of the coffee table. “These are good, who made this?”

“Rufus did. We’re gonna play some uno, want in?”

“Hell Yah! I’ll kick all of yall’s asses!”

“Natsu, when did you get here? If I knew you were coming, I would’ve put on a different outfit.” Rufus enters the room. 

“Wait, you live here now?” The pinkette raises an eyebrow.

“No I spent the night. Please, I could never live here. Rogue is such a screamer.”

“Hey!” Rogue blushes and Sting bursts out into laughter.

They sit in a circle around the coffee table playing uno.

“I’m sorry I have to do this, hon.” Rufus says to Sting before setting the plus four card on the stack.

“What the hell, Rufus!? I thought we were friends! I’m totally getting you back for that!” Sting shouts. 

Rogue stuck up for his boyfriend using the reverse card so that Rufus wouldn’t get a turn. Sting kept changing the colors to colors Natsu would never have. 

“Sweet! I won! I never win anything!” Rogue exclaims throwing his hands in the air.

“I think you only got lucky.” Sting remarked.

“Natsu, you okay? You’re kind of quieter than usual.” Rufus glances at the fire mage.

“I don’t know. My date didn’t go well last night.” 

“Why? You didn’t get the Gray booty?” Sting teases getting in his face.

“Sting.” Rogue gives him a disapproving look.

“It’s just he keeps pushing me away. I wanna help him. We finally got to the point where he stopped attacking me.”

“Don’t rush things, I mean he got out of a pretty bad relationship. He’s just scared right now.” Rufus suggests. “Don’t expect to be his boyfriend so sudden.”

“It takes time to heal from abusive relationships.” Rogue adds. 

“Try being his friend for now. That’s what he needs the most. At least that’s the advice I would give.” Sting shrugs his shoulders.

Natsu heads back to the guild since Rufus, Sting, and Rogue had a mission back at their guild, Sabertooth. Sometimes Natsu wished they weren’t at different guilds but then it was for the best. Lucy and Sting weren’t on good terms plus most of the fairy tail members didn’t like them because of the Grand Magic games a few years ago. Natsu however looked past that. 

“There’s suppose to be a bad storm coming.” Lucy tells him as soon as he walks in. “You should’ve stayed home.”

“Had to make sure my friends were okay.”

“Hey, how was the date with Gray by the way?” The blond questions.

“Pretty alright but he kept pushing me away. We did talk for a good couple of hours before he ran away from me.”

“That’s good to hear. Gray is upstairs in the infirmary with Kenjii.”

“What happened!?!” His eyes widened.

“Kenjii hurt himself training with Romeo and Wendy today. He sprained his ankle.”

“Aw man, I should go see him.” Natsu rushes up the stairs.

“Natsu!” Kenjii smiles at him watching the pinkette enter the room.

“Are you okay?” He sits on the chair beside him.

“Yah, I’m fine. It kind of hurts to walk but I’ll live.”

Natsu didn’t even notice the sleeping ice mage next to the child.

“My Daddy stayed here all day with me. I don’t think he got much sleep last night. I hope he’s gonna be okay.” The raven explains.

“Your father is gonna be fine. You should worry about yourself.” He pats his head. 

“I think he’s afraid that his ex is gonna come back and hurt us but I don’t think that’s gonna happen. We’re free from him now but he doesn’t seem to realize that. We’re surrounded by friends who care about us and that’s something we didn’t have back then.” 

“Damn right. If he does come, we’re gonna give him a good ass kicking.” Natsu grins.

A cry of thunder rattles throughout the room making both Natsu and Kenjii jump. Gray whimpers in his sleep.

“I hear its suppose to rain all night.” Kenjii says. “Erza thinks there’s gonna be a tornado. I really hope not, I’m scared of thunderstorms already.”

“Don’t worry. This building is made to withstand any type of severe weather. You’ll be safe here.” He assures patting his head.

Gray stirs in his sleep cracking his eyes open.

“Daddy!”

“Hey sleepyhead.” 

Both Kenjii and Natsu greet the raven.

“What happened?” He asks, his voice mused from sleep.

“The doctor says I’m okay to walk but not for too long. He put a brace on my ankle. See, I got a blue one.” Kenjii shows him the brace on his ankle. 

Another rumble of thunder shakes the walls. Kenjii jumps from the sound.

“It’s okay. It’s just thunder, it won’t get you.” Gray says patting his back. 

The three of them head downstairs with the others. Lucy and Juvia sit on the couch watching the heavy rain out the window. Erza was on the phone probably talking to Jellal. 

Kenjii stays by Gray side burying his face in his chest. 

All of a sudden the lights go out.

“What the hell!?!” Natsu yells.

“It’s okay. Just a power outage.” Mirajane announces. “We’ll be fine.”

“I’ll burn a candle.” Lucy says putting a candle in the middle the guild hall. It had a raspberry scent.

Still, the whole area was pretty dim. Natsu could only make out the outline of Gray’s face. 

Kenjii yelps again at the sound of thunder that would rattle the building. Gray tries to keep the child calm pulling him close and rubbing his back in circles. 

“Man, this storm could not get any worse!” Lucy groans and the doors bursts down from the gusts of wind and the windows shatter letting in the harsh rain.

Everyone screams trying to cover themselves. Kenjii falls from Gray’s grasps.

“Don’t worry, I got you!” Erza shouts grabbing the boy and shielding him with her body.

Paintings and pictures on the wall were cluttered all over the floor. Mirajane covers herself from the shards of glass falling in her direction. 

Lucy and Juvia hide behind the couch holding themselves in each other’s arms.

Natsu notices the limp chandelier hanging from the ceiling. However, the roll of thunder shakes the building once more making it drop towards the ground. Then his eyes widened. He had to stop that chandelier or it’ll plummet on Gray’s head. 

“Gray!” The pinkette calls. He lunges towards the raven pushing him out the way. The chandelier smashes into a millions of pieces. Natsu held Gray close feeling the ice mage gasp into his chest. 

“You’re okay.” Natsu gently whispers letting Gray rests his chin on his shoulder.

“You- you saved my life.” The raven finally says.

“It’s my job to protect my friends.”

Gray doesn’t say anything. He’s been nothing but mean to the pinkette. Why would he even bother to save him?

“Under the table!” Natsu orders before picking Gray up like he was nothing. Shelves one by one were falling behind them like dominoes but Natsu was much faster. They get under a small table but it was only enough for one person. 

“I’ll be okay.” Natsu reassures pushing the ice mage under the furniture.

A light bulb falls from the ceiling smashing on top of the fire mage’s head. 

“Is dinner ready??” The pinkette murmurs with dizzy eyes as he falls backwards. 

“Natsu!” Gray gets on top of him. 

“Don’t talk to me until I get my waffles.” Natsu mumbles again, drool pouring from the corner of his lips. 

“Oh no, you’re bleeding.” The raven notices the streaks of blood from his forehead.

The ice mage tears off a piece of his shirt and presses it firmly on Natsu’s forehead.

The storm dies down to sprinkling rain. The thunder and the lightening had stopped completely. The pinkette had gone unconscious but at least the bleeding stopped.

“Daddy!” Kenjii runs over to him and Gray scoops him into his arms. “I was so scared!”

“It’s okay now.” He kisses his forehead. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Me too.” The boy cries into his chest. 

“Natsu!!” Both Lucy and Juvia rush over to the fallen pinkette.

“We have to take him to the hospital!” Lucy shouts holding Natsu in her arms.

“Is Natsu gonna be okay?” Kenjii whimpers.

“He’s gonna be okay. Natsu can get through anything. He’s been through stuff a lot worse than this.” The blonde promises smiling at the child. 

“It’s all my fault. If he stopped thinking about me, he wouldn’t be hurt like this.” Gray states. 

“It’s not your fault. Natsu would’ve protected anyone if they were in danger.” Juvia tells him.

“We’re family so we need to watch out for each other.” Lucy nods her head agreeing with the blunette.

Lucy, Juvia, Erza, and Kenjii accompany Natsu to the nearest hospital. Gray wanted to go but he couldn’t bring himself too. He was nervous to see Natsu again. The ice mage just couldn’t believe that Natsu saved his life not only once but twice. Maybe he’s not the fire mage, Gray thinks he is.


	6. Saturday Nights + Connect Four

When Natsu wakes up he finds himself in a white room and the smell of disinfectant hits his nose.

“Oh you’re awake!” Lucy exclaims. “Kenjii was here but he left with Gray.”

“What happened?” The pinkette drowsily mumbles.

“A light bulb hit your head and you got knocked out.”

“Well that’s embarrassing.” He chuckles.

“It’s okay. We’re just glad you’re alright.”

“Gray.” Natsu says. “Was he here?”

“He waited outside for Kenji. He didn’t come in. I think he’s upset that you risked your life for him, he thinks it’s all his fault.” The blonde explains.

“What!?! No it’s not! I did that all my own, I would’ve done it all over again!” Natsu shouts earning a few glares from the nurses outside.

“I’m sure he’ll be ready to talk once you get out.”

“And when will that be?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Tonight. They need to run a few tests and you’ll be all good. Um, I got some bad news.”

“Oh great.” The fire mage rolls his eyes.

“Erza told me that when she was walking past your apartment complex, the whole building was wrecked. There’s no way a person could live in there at least not in the condition it’s in.” 

“I guess I have to go back to hopping from hotel to hotel.” He sighs.

“Well Juvia And I offered to keep you for one night.”

“No thanks Lucy. I’ll be fine, you’ve done enough already.” 

“Where are you gonna stay!?!” The blonde panics.

“I’ll stay at a hotel for a couple days and find a new apartment to stay in. No biggie, it’s not like I’m broke.” 

“Whatever you say. If you need anything just call. We’ll be here for you. I’ll come back tonight to check on you.” Lucy pats his head before leaving.

The rest of the day, Natsu was bored. He flipped through the channels on the tv mounted on the wall. Nothing interested him. He took like two naps and he took a walk around the building. He couldn’t go out again or the nurses will scold him for moving too much. He ate the food the nurses had brought for him which wasn’t terrible but wasn’t great either. Man, he’d do anything to be back in the fairy tail guild. The guild hall had a few damages but it should be back to normal in a couple of weeks. No one else but Natsu was seriously injured.

Erza and Jellal did drop by with some flowers but they couldn’t stay for long. Sting and Rogue were out on a mission but once they get back they would visit him. Natsu thinks by the time they’re done he’ll be out of here.

The door creaks open. Ooo, a visitor! 

“Is it safe to come in?” A familiar voice asks. Gray.

“Oh my god, please come in! I’m gonna die of boredom!” Natsu groans.

The raven was dressed in a white sweater and jeans this time. Natsu felt gross in only being in a pair of boxers.

“Are you um okay?” The raven asks looking down at his feet.

“Yah, I’m ready to get out here.” He stretches his arms. “I think I have a few hours left.”

“I’m sorry. You got hurt because of me. If I had paid attention to my surroundings none of this would’ve happened. I’m such a burden.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it. None of this is your fault, you would’ve been in worse shape than me if I let that happen. The storm also ruined my apartment complex. I only have enough money for a night or two at a cheap motel.” The pinkette lied to the blonde. He didn’t want to be a burden to her either plus he didn’t feel comfortable living with women. 

“Wait, you don’t have a place to stay after this?”

“Maybe, I don’t really know. I have some other friends I can crash with.” 

Before he knew it, the ice mage was offering him to stay at his place. “It’s the least I can do after everything you did for me.”

“Really? Are you sure? I thought you hated my guts.” His eyes widened.

“Not anymore I don’t. I just tolerate you. I don’t have an extra room, you would have to sleep on the couch.”

“That’s good enough for me! Your couch is comfy anyway. Where’s Kenjii?”

“He’s at the infirmary getting his ankle checked.”

The doctor had let Natsu leave earlier than expected. The pinkette was jumping and running with joy. It felt so good to move around and stretch yourself out. The fire mage takes a nice deep breath of fresh air.

“This is amazing!” He yells.

“Come on, we have to pick up my son.” Gray chuckles at the other. 

They find Kenjii siting at the bar with Mirajane. Wendy and Romeo must’ve went home since it was getting late.

“Hey buddy, how’s your ankle?” Natsu asks the kid.

“It’s good. I can walk without limping. What about you?”

“I’m still standing, aren’t I?” He winks at him.

“What’s for dinner? I’m hungry.” Kenjii tugs on the hem of Gray’s sweater.

“I don’t really feel like cooking, honey maybe we could just order some take out.” The ice mage suggests.

“You should come with us too. Can he Daddy?” Kenjii gestures to the pinkette.

“Actually your father is letting me spend the night. My place got wrecked from the storm.” Natsu mentions.

“That’s awesome! We’re gonna have the best sleepover ever!” The boy throws his hands in the air.

“Don’t forget that your bed time is at ten.” Gray scolds.

“What!? That’s only two hours. It’s not like I go to school or anything.” He pouts.

“You’re a little boy, you need a normal sleeping schedule. It’s not healthy for you to pull an all nighter.” Gray shakes his head.

“Fine.” He sighs listening to his father.

When they get back to the apartment, Kenjii was already pulling out his favorite board games to play from the storage closet. Both Natsu and Kenjii’s takeout was on the coffee table while Gray was eating his in the dining room/kitchen.

“Let’s play!” The boy says dropping all of his board games in front of Natsu.

“Don’t you want to eat first?” The pinkette chuckles.

“We can eat and play at the same time. Let’s do Connect Four first.”

“What the heck is that?” Natsu makes a face.

“You never played Connect Four?!?” His eyes widened.

“Nope. Never heard of it.”

“All you have to do is get four in a row. If I get four in a row before you, you lose.” Kenjii explains. “You can be red and I’ll be yellow.”

“You’re on.” The fire mage grins.

Gray sits by himself at the dining table watching Kenjii and Natsu from the distance. Natsu would groan whenever Kenjii won. He didn’t think Natsu even had a single win. It was kind of entertaining to the raven watching the fire mage get his ass handed to him by a five year old.

“Again! I’m not giving up until I win!” Natsu demands.

“Ok.” The boy giggles.

Before they knew it, the clock had reached ten. Kenjii begged his father to let him stay up for another hour but Gray promised him if he went to sleep he’ll buy him some ice cream tomorrow. That was enough for the kid to run into the bedroom. 

“Hey, let’s face each other.” Natsu gestures to the game. 

“I’m not a child.” Gray scoffs shaking his head.

“Come on it’s fun unless you’re a chicken. Bwak, bwak, bwak, you’re a chicken.” The pinkette teases. 

“I’m not a chicken.” The raven sighs.

“Bwak bwak, chicken.”

“Ok, I’ll play and don’t cry when I beat you.” The raven gives in sitting in front of him. 

Gray couldn’t believe he was spending his Saturday night playing Connect Four with Natsu. 

“I win.” Gray states.

“What?!? How!?!” Natsu stood up.

“See? Four in a row.” Gray points to the diagonal row of his yellow pieces.

“No way! I think you cheated.” He crosses his arms against his chest.

“And I think you just suck.”

“Again!”

The raven shakes his head. “No, I’m going to sleep.” He stood up heading to the bedroom.

“Good night then.” Natsu gives him a small smile.

“Yah, night.” Gray buries his face in his shoulder hoping the fire mage didn’t see his blush.


	7. Another day, Another nightmare

No, not this again. Gray wakes up to find himself in the room of his old house where he lived with his ex. He hears heavy footsteps hitting the hard wood floors.

“No, go away.” The raven whimpers hiding under the covers.

“Hey! Wake up! Where’s my breakfast!?” The loud voice hits his ears. “I can’t work without my food!”

Gray sits up on the bed and his ex literally almost tears off his limb pulling him up. 

“Hurry up! I have work in an hour!” He yells again some spit hitting his face.

Gray doesn’t say anything heading downstairs to the kitchen, his ex towering behind him. He hears the man turn on the tv in the living room. The raven couldn’t keep living like this. Letting some man tell him what to do and show him no appreciation. Someone who doesn’t really love him.

The raven was too busy thinking of ways to leave he didn’t notice that he was burning the bacon. Let it burn.

“What the fuck is this!? You expect me to eat it!?!” The man yells throwing the plate at Gray’s face. 

“Yes.” The word escapes the Raven’s lips.

His ex grabs him by his face and smashes him on top of the dining table with such force the furniture breaks in half. Gray winces at the sprinters in his back.

“I have time before I leave to show you a lesson to respect me!” He yells pressing his ginormous hand on top of Gray’s shoulder igniting flames against his pale skin.

The raven screams in pain. It was scalding hot, a temperature that couldn’t even be imagined.

“Now, tell me your sorry.” The man demands grabbing a whip coating it with his flames.

“Sorry.” Gray mumbles.

“What!?! I can’t hear you!” He strikes him with the whip. 

“I’m sorry.” Gray says a tear falling down against his cheek.

“For what!?!” He hits him with the whip once again.

“I don’t know.” Is all the raven says before getting repeatedly whipped each strike being stronger than the last.

“Daddy! Wake up!” Kenji shakes Gray’s shoulders. “Please!”

“Kenjii?” The Raven’s eyes cracked open.

“I got so worried. You had a bad dream again. Natsu was worried about you too.” 

“I’m sorry.” He pats his head.

“You were saying that in your sleep. What happened?” The boy questions tilting his head like a dog.

“It’s nothing. Go back to sleep.” His father assures.

“Not unless you’re going to sleep too.” Kenjii states.

Gray smiles pulling him close. He wasn’t happy about his past but he was thankful he got a good son out of it.

Natsu was up and at it around eight in the morning. He could go to the guild but he doubt anyone would be there. If he went to Sting and Rogue’s place they would yell at him for waking them up. He shouldn’t leave yet, he wanted to make sure Gray was okay. The fire mage heard the raven crying in his sleep. Natsu wanted to go in there to help him but he would only make things worse. Sometimes he even wondered if it was possible for Gray and him to be a thing.

“Natsu!” Kenjii runs out of the room tackling the pinkette into a hug.

“Hey buddy.” He ruffles his hair. “Is your father okay?”

“Yah, he’s taking a shower. We’re going out for ice cream!”

“Um, shouldn’t you have breakfast or some type of food first?”

“That’s not until later. Are you gonna stay? My Daddy makes really good food.”

“Only if it’s okay with him.”

“While we wait, let’s play checkers.” Kenjii suggests pulling out the game.

“What’s that?!” Natsu makes a face.

“You haven’t heard of checkers either!?! What kind of childhood did you have?!” Kenjii pouts.

“Well, I didn’t spend my time playing board games. I was out and about. When I was your age, I was beating up bad guys with my fire magic.”

“Wow! That’s awesome!” His eyes lit up.

“Yah, we didn’t have television or games growing up. Everything we did was outside and we had our imagination. Whatever we wanted, we had to create it.” Natsu explains.

“Your parents must be so proud.” Kenjii murmurs.

“And here’s the thing. I was raised by a dragon named Igneel.” Natsu smiles. “He was my family. I didn’t have a dad or mom like everyone else.”

“What!?! What was that like!?!” His eyes widened with excitement.

“It was pretty great! He helped me train with my fire magic, we did lots of missions together, and traveled the world. Those were some good times.” 

“I’d love to meet Igneel! Where is he now?” The kid asks.

“Well uh, Igneel passed away a while back.” A devastated look was plastered on the fire mage’s face. “I spent half of my life looking for him to only find out he had died.”

“I’m sorry, Natsu. I shouldn’t have asked.” Kenjii hugs him his arms wrapped around his waist.

“It’s okay. You didn’t know.” He pats his head. 

Gray comes out of the bedroom with a towel on top of his head.

“Is it okay if Natsu eats breakfast with us? Please?” Kenjii tugs on his pants leg.

“Ok.” 

They sit at the cramped area where the dining table was eating in silence.

Natsu couldn’t put his finger on it but Gray looked a little different today. His skin was paler than usual and he thinks he saw a few bags underneath his eyes. 

“Are you okay, Gray?” The pinkette asks.

“Yah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just seem different.” He explains.

“I’m fine.” Gray gives him a rather cold glare.

Natsu had offered to help the raven with the dishes but Gray had pushed him away.

“Can you tell my Daddy that I’m gonna go see Romeo and Wendy?” Kenjii asks the pinkette. “We’re gonna be at the guild hall.”

“Ok, I’ll tell him. Be safe.” He pats his head before the child runs out the door.

Natsu finds Gray in the kitchen looking for something in the pantry.

“Kenjii went to the guild hall with Romeo and Wendy.” He tells the man.

Gray doesn’t say anything.

“Um Gray? Hello?” Natsu touches his shoulder and the raven literally shrieks.

“I’m sorry! I promise I’ll have dinner ready!” The raven cries turning on the stove.

“Woah Gray! We just ate breakfast.” Natsu says to him. “It’s not even afternoon yet.”

“I’m gonna make your favorite. Cold soba, just the way you like it.” The raven grabs more stuff out of the pantry.

What the hell is Gray doing? Why is he acting like this?

“Gray, maybe you should sit down.” Natsu suggests.

“Quit yelling at me! I’m doing the best I can!”

“Hey, its not real. What you’re going through, it’s just a flash back.” The fire mage assures trying to pull him into hug.

“No! Don’t hit me!” The raven shields himself with his arms covering his face.

“No, I’m Natsu. You’re in your new apartment, you belong to a guild call fairy tail and you have a five year old son Kenjii who is your light.” The pinkette mentions. “Come on, Gray come back to me.”

“Natsu?” The raven says.

“Yah, we’re friends now. We went to dinner a few nights ago, there was a terrible storm that happened and I saved your life. My place got wrecked and you offered me to spend the night here.” He explains. 

“Oh.” Gray looks down at the ground finally coming back to reality. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” 

“I never did anything like that before. I’m glad Kenjii wasn’t here to witness it.”

“How do you feel? Are you alright?” The pinkette places a hand on his shoulder.

“Yah, I’m fine.”

“Do-Do you wanna um talk about it?” Natsu asks. “I totally understand if you don’t.”

“If I do, you promise not to tell anyone?”

“I promise.” He bows his head.


	8. I Can Fix You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who stuck from the beginning and give me kudos, I really appreciate it! Stay awesome (:

Natsu leads Gray to one of his favorite spots to be alone. They hike around in the forest finding a beautiful lake not far from the city.

“I come here sometimes when I need to calm down.” The pinkette explains sitting on the grass. “You’re the first person I showed this place to. Don’t tell anyone else okay?” He smirks at the other.

“Yah, your secret is safe with me.” Gray rolls his eyes sitting next to him.

“Is it okay if I do this?” Natsu wraps an arm around the other his hand resting on his waist.

“I guess.” The raven says and before he knew it he was leaning his head against his shoulder. “I met my ex when I was young. He was 28 and I was 19.”

“Damn Gray, I didn’t know you were into older men.” Natsu gasps.

“He was the only person who was kind to me at the time. Plus he had a stable job and lived in a nice house, one you can have a family in. That’s all I wanted. You know, the domestic life. I have a husband, children, and a house.” 

“Domestic life huh? Sounds like a new kink or role play.” The fire mage hums and Gray gives him a look. 

“Anyways, I moved in with him after we’ve been together for a year. Part of me was really excited and another part was really nervous. The first few months were nice until he just got really aggressive. He would yell at me to make him food every morning before he left for work and expects dinner to be ready when he gets home. Sometimes he would hit me just because and rape me.” 

Natsu clenches his fists. “I-“

“I’m still talking.” Gray mentions and the pinkette shouts his mouth. “He would tell me how worthless and how ugly I was. I took out all of the mirrors in our house because I didn’t want to look at myself. I got rid of all the colors he hated on me out of my closet. I can only wear blue, white, black and gray colors. We were isolated from everyone, we lived in a house in the woods with no neighbors. I never saw any of my friends after we moved in together plus he wouldn’t even allow me see them.”

“Every day I was always yelled at and he would find a way to burn me with his fire magic. I never had any freedom, I couldn’t call anyone, I couldn’t go anywhere, he took everything away from me. The only thing good I got out of this was Kenjii. I left him for my son. I couldn’t be in that house anymore especially if he was gonna hurt Kenjii too. My ex didn’t want Kenjii when I was pregnant with him and he even tried to make me get an abortion but I didn’t want to. I ran on my own two legs to the nearest emergency to give birth, he didn’t want to drive me there but that didn’t stop me from having my child.” The raven looks down at his empty hands.

“I stayed with my ex for a couple of weeks until I decided to pack my things. I didn’t want Kenjii to be in the same kind of environment I was in. I tried to leave late at night but he found me. He heard me open the door and I was running for my life with Kenjii on my back. He did catch up to me, I moved Kenjii close to my chest because he burned my back with his intense fire spells. I lost him after a few tricks, I had to calm Kenjii since he was crying so loudly. Together we limped through the woods hoping we can find something or someone to help us. And that’s when I found Fairy Tail. Lucy was the one who saw me and immediately she brought me inside. She and Juvia were so kind to me, they stayed with me to make sure I was okay. I stayed because I feel like this city would be a perfect getaway to raise Kenjii.” 

“I lived in a small apartment with my father who loved me and I had friends who lived close by. I gave all that up for a man who never gave a damn about me.” Gray sobs his tears soaking his shirt. “I can’t believe how stupid I was to think I was gonna have the perfect family.” 

“Hey, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know that man was gonna be an asshole.” The pinkette runs his fingers through his hair. “You were young and maybe you were afraid of being alone. Life gives you more than one chance, don’t think your life is over because of that. I always thought you were tough person even when you attacked me those few times and now I know why you’re so tough. I don’t think I would’ve survived going what you went through.” 

“Please, what I went through is nothing compared to what you go through. You’re a dragon slayer, dragons are like fifty times stronger than my ex. You go on S-class quests while I take quests that require to little or no magic power.” The ice mage remarked with an eye roll.

“Being a father is already hard enough. You did everything you can to make sure Kenjii was safe even though your ex wanted to hurt him. Kenjii is lucky to have a father like you, you deserve the whole world honestly.” Natsu says. “I don’t think I’m ready to be a father, not just yet. I’m not really good with kids.”

“Are you kidding me?” Gray raises an eyebrow. “Kenjii loves you, he can’t stop talking about you. Sometimes I get a little jealous of you two. You guys have so much fun together.”

“You could let loose too, you can always join us if you stop being so stoic all the time.”

“I’ll have to think about that.” The raven chuckles.

“I think you’re an amazing person, Gray.” Natsu blurts out. “You will get that family you deserve and a husband who will take care of you and will respect you.”

“Thanks, Natsu.” A smile forms on the ice mage’s face. He already had the family he was looking for. Fairy tail and Kenjii. Now all he needs is to find the man right for him. 

Natsu hasn’t seen Gray or Kenjii this whole week. Lately he’s been staying in Sting and Rogue’s extra room in their apartment. The pinkette was so worried. He stopped by at their place but no one answered the door. Lucy, Erza, and Juvia didn’t know the Raven’s whereabouts. 

“What if something bad happened to them!?” Natsu panicked gripping his hair.

“I don’t think anything happened to them. Maybe they’re just having a friendly father son bonding.” Lucy suggests.

“Maybe they went on vacation.” Erza adds.

“But wouldn’t they tell us?” The pinkette raises an eyebrow. “We always tell each other where we’re going. I’m gonna give it a day before I go out and look for them myself.” 

“Oh? Where would you start?” Erza remarks crossing her arms against her chest.

“I don’t know! Somewhere!” He shrugs his shoulders. 

Did Gray leave now that Natsu knew his past? Was he afraid that he would tell everyone? 

“By the way, where did you go? I went back to the hospital to look for you that night but you already left.” Lucy asked the fire mage.

“Oh I guess I haven’t told you but Gray offered me his couch for a few nights. He picked me up that day.” 

“What!!?!?” Lucy, Juvia, and Ezra’s eyes widened and their jaws hanging open.

“Yah Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you guys worry kind of ironic for me to not tell you guys what happened. I’ve been staying with Rogue and Sting this week.” 

“Those losers?” Lucy glares at him.

“They’re cool now. I only hang out with them out of their guild. Everyone else is kind of mean so I don’t mess with them.” 

“Its Okay. You can hang out with whoever you want.” Erza smiles at him. “The Grand Magic games was so long ago.”

That night, Natsu didn’t bother going to Sting and Rogue’s place. He found himself sitting in front of Gray’s apartment. He was gonna stay here no matter how long it takes for them to get back. There must be a reason why they left without saying a word. They were friends so he would at least mention it to him.

“Natsu!” The pinkette perks up at the sound of that cheery voice. 

Running towards him was Kenjii wearing a backpack.

“Hey!” The boy tackles him into a hug.

“You have a lot of explaining to do mister. Where have you been? Where’s you father?” Natsu scolds poking his forehead.

“We went to grandpas!”

“Who?” He makes a face.

“We went to visit my dad. We stayed there for a week. I haven’t seen him in five years.” A new voice says and Gray was standing before them.

“Why didn’t you guys tell anyone?! We were worried sick, we thought something happened to you guys!” Natsu exclaims.

“Sorry, it was very last minute. We really didn’t mean to stay that long only for the weekend but we had a fun time.” The ice mage apologizes.

“Alright, I’m just glad you guys are okay. Especially you!” He embraces Kenjii into a tight hug.

“You should sleep over again! Can he, Daddy?” The raven looks up at his father.

“Aw I wish buddy but my stuff is at my friends place. They live on the other side of town.” Natsu pats his head.

“Then I’ll come with you!” Kenjii suggests.

“No, you will not go with him.” Gray orders. “You don’t even know who’s there. Plus you need to go to bed.”

“Aww, Okay.” The boy pouts before walking inside the apartment.

“Hey Gray, how about we go on another date?” Natsu asks. “I mean if you want to.”

Surprisingly Gray accepts his offer. This date, he’s gonna make it the best date the raven has ever went on. He wanted to show Gray how perfect he is and how much he means to him. He wants to win his heart.

The pinkette gives him a hug goodnight before heading back to Rogue and Sting’s apartment complex. Natsu knocks on the door a few times but no answer. Are they asleep already? 

Then Natsu hears it. The moans, the kissing, and the screaming.

“Guys, really!?!” The fire mage groans leaning against the wall knowing he had to wait outside until they were finished.


	9. Make You Happy

“Wow, this looks amazing!” Lucy glances around stepping into Natsu’s new apartment.

“I got a two bedroom in case one of y’all ever want to sleep over.” 

“You’ll find me here all the time then.” Happy says laying on the couch.

“I still got a few stuff to fix. I want to paint the walls I don’t know maybe red or blue. Plus I still need to finish remodeling the kitchen. Other than that the living room is finished.” Natsu explains and suddenly the ceiling fan falls crashing onto the wooden coffee table.

“Aw hell.” The pinkette sighs. “I was so close!”

“Thank god we weren’t anywhere near it.” Lucy assures. “I’m sure you can hire a few men to fix that hole in the ceiling.”

“What!?! I could do this myself. I know what to do.” Natsu says.

“You can do a lot of things, Natsu but repairing a ceiling isn’t one of them.” Happy adds and the pinkette gives him a glare.

“Well I can worry about this later, I have a date tonight.”

“Ooooo, with Gray?” Lucy smirks.

“Yah, we’re gonna go see a movie and go out for dinner. Maybe I can bring him and show him my apartment.”

“I think you meant your bedroom so you can put moves on him.” Happy teases.

“Do me a favor Happy and leave.” He rolls his eyes. 

“I can’t do that because you love me!” The exceed sits on top of his head.

“Sometimes.” The pinkettte grumbles.

The pinkette moved his broken ceiling fan into the hall closet. The coffee table had a few dents and scratches but it’ll be fine. That hole in the ceiling is really gonna bother him. What would Gray think if he saw that? The kitchen was already mess, Natsu had ripped out the tile floors in there and broke down a wall so it would be open to the living room. 

Maybe he’ll just give Gray a quick tour then he can ask if he can head back to his place. He didn’t think his apartment is romantic worthy for this date.

Gray waits outside of his apartment leaning his arms against the rail. Kenjii was at the guild with Romeo and Wendy. While he was at his father’s house, Silver encouraged him to be with Natsu. Sure, he was furious at his ex for hurting his son but he didn’t hate fire mages at all. He didn’t want Gray to be afraid anymore, he should take all the chances that were right in front of him. You don’t know what you could be missing out on if you never give it a try.

His father was right, Gray shouldn’t be afraid of dating again. Especially if it was with a fire mage. The ice mage was still a little hesitant of Natsu but he knew deep down he didn’t have any intentions to cause any harm like his ex did.

“Gray, I got this for you.” Natsu hands him a orca stuffed animal.

“What the hell is this?” Gray looks at it with a confused look on his face.

“I found it at a shop and it made me think of you so I bought it. Isn’t it cute?” 

“Sure???” The Raven’s raises an eyebrow. In what world was he similar to an orca? It was really nice of Natsu to get him something.

“If we have time, I want to show you my new apartment.” Natsu says to him as they walk down town.

“That was quick. You already found a place?”

“Yah, I got the last spot. I hate that it’s on the third floor. My kitchen however is a mess since I’m remodeling it. Plus my ceiling fan kind of crashed into my coffee table this morning.” The pinkette chuckles. “My bedroom is finished at least and the living is great too if you ignore the hole in the ceiling and the dented coffee table.”

“Maybe you might need an extra hand.” 

“Ugh, I already told Lucy I’m not hiring anyone to help me. I can do it on my own. I spent so much money trying to get the damn apartment.” 

“No dummy, I meant that I want to help you.” Gray rolls his eyes.

“You?? Help me?? Really??” His eyes widened in shock.

“Yes. If you don’t want my help you can just say so.” 

“Just be prepared to get your hands dirty. It’s not gonna be easy.” The fire mage smirks. 

“I’ll take your word on it.”

When they go to the theaters the place was packed. The lines were at least fifty feet long. Why did they come here on a Saturday night? 

“What?! What do you mean you’re sold out?!” Natsu yells at the vendor.

“I’m sorry. It’s such a busy night. The next showing will be in three hours.” 

“It’s okay. We don’t have to watch a movie.” Gray nudges Natsu who was gaining attention from the people next to them.

“Alright.” The man sighs following after the raven. “This sucks. We really wanted to see that movie.”

“We can always watch it another time. Let’s just eat, I’m actually pretty hungry.” 

Natsu startles at the hand that was holding his. Gray was holding his hand? What kind of magic was this? 

The pinkette doesn’t question it returning the gesture. Gray really did look nice in his sky blue sweater, it complimented his eyes.

They find themselves at a Japanese restaurant that was slightly packed. They did manage to get a good table by the windows.

“Everyone is out here tonight. I kind of hate it.” Gray says staring out the window.

“Well I mean it’s a Saturday night. Its not too cold or too hot. Everyone is probably out on a date just like us.” Natsu explains. 

Their waiter comes up to them twenty minutes later. The two went on to ordering cause if they hadn’t they would wait another twenty minutes for the waiter to come back. 

“I asked for water.” Gray says to the waiter who gave him something entirely different.

“Oh, what did I give you?” She asks.

“I don’t know but it’s not water.” 

“Ok. I’ll be back.” She grabs the glass walking away.

“If I knew that this was gonna be a hassle, I would’ve made us dinner.” Natsu suggests.

“With your half ass kitchen?” Gray smirks.

“Oh, I totally forgot I was renovating it. Ok, then I would make dinner in your kitchen.” 

“I didn’t know you cooked.” 

“I can make a few meals. Nothing special.” He shrugs his shoulder.

Their food arrives earlier than they expected. Gray however notices that the waitress hasn’t came back with his water. 

“I didn’t ask for this.” Gray gestures to his plate which was some type of salad and a bowl of soup. 

“What did you order?”

“Teriyaki steak stir fry which is totally different.”

“She hasn’t even came back with your drink.” The fire mage mentions.

“Nope.” The raven sighs.

“Hey! We need some service!” Natsu waves his hand at the nearest waiter.

“It’s okay. I’ll just eat what I have.” Gray hisses at him.

“What’s the problem?” The waiter walks over to them.

“My date ordered the Teriyaki steak stir fry but he got this crap instead.” Natsu gestures to Gray’s plate. “Oh plus, he hasn’t gotten his drink yet which was a glass of water.”

“I’m terribly sorry, let me fix this up for you.” The waiter bows his head grabbing the plate.

“You didn’t have to do that.” The ice mage says.

“I mean you should get what you ordered.”

“Yah but I hate causing a scene or making things harder for people.” Gray looks down at his lap.

“Telling the waiter that you got the wrong order isn’t causing a scene.” The fire mage assures. “It’s their job anyway to fix stuff like that.” 

Natsu felt bad that he was eating without Gray who was still waiting on his food but the pinkette was hungry. He did let Gray try some of food off his plate. 

“It’s been over an hour since they came to our table. Did they just forget about us?” Natsu asks impatiently. “Waiter!” He calls again.

“Natsu.” 

The waiter however ignores him.

“Let’s just leave.” Gray suggests in a whisper.

“You sure?”

“Yah, it’s not worth it.” He nods his head.

Natsu grabs his hand and they walk out the restaurant. The two end up at a McDonald’s by Natsu’s apartment complex. Instead of eating in they take it back to the pinkette’s place.

“I’m sorry our date ended up like this.” Natsu apologizes as they sit on the couch eating their fries.

“It’s okay. Stuff happens.” 

“You deserve a better date than this. I mean we didn’t get to see our movie, the waiters totally ignored us at the restaurant, and now we’re eating fast food in my crappy apartment.” The pinkette groans. “You deserve the best, Gray.” 

Gray suddenly was leaning towards the other his hands on his shoulders. Before he knew it, his lips were against the fire mage’s. Natsu sighs into the kiss wrapping an arm around Gray’s waist. 

“I’m sorry.” The raven pulls away.

“For what?”

“For kissing you. I should’ve asked.”

“That was the best kiss of my life, you shouldn’t be sorry.” Natsu chuckles his finger underneath the other’s chin. 

“This date was pretty fun. We got to spend time together and it was really nice of you to try to get the waiter to fix my order. Plus McDonald’s doesn’t taste as bad when you’re starving. You don’t have to impress me with a fancy dinner or anything. I’m not that kind of person.” 

“I just wanted to show you how much this date meant to me. I wanted you to like me, I wanted to show you that I care about you.” The pinkette expresses. “I wanted to show you that you can trust me. I know you don’t want to date a fire mage again but please give me a chance. I’m nothing like that guy. I want to make you happy.”

“I think you already did that after everything you’ve done for me. I kind of wanted to make you hate me so that you wouldn’t gain any feelings but obviously that didn’t work out. I was scared of you at first but now I don’t mind us getting closer.” Gray says pressing his forehead against Natsu’s. 

Natsu tilts his head connecting his lips with Gray’s once again. The raven softly moans into the kiss curling his fingers into his pink locks. 

“You feel amazing.” The fire mage says into the kiss.

“I should say the same for you.” The raven sighs as Natsu presses his lips against his again and again.

The two jump at the banging noise on Natsu’s front door. 

“Who’s that?” Gray whispers.

“I have no idea. Stay right here.” Natsu gets up to answer it.

“Sting!?!” His eyes widened at the blonde standing in his doorway. 

“Hey dumbass, you left these.” The blonde drops the rest of Natsu’s belongings in a box onto the ground.

“Oh thanks.” Natsu rolls his eyes bending down to pick them up.

“And here’s your creepy blue friend.” Sting holds Happy by the fat on his neck. “He kept saying “where’s Natsu” all fucking day.”

“Hi Natsu!” The exceed exclaims. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“I’m in the middle of something. He can’t be here.” Natsu whispers to the blonde.

Sting looks through the door way finding Gray sitting on the couch. “Oh, you want to get nasty, huh?”

“Not like that! We just want privacy and Happy isn’t gonna give me that.” 

“Fine. You owe me. Come on, Pappy.” Sting orders to the exceed.

“My name is Happy!” He corrects him.

“Whatever!”

Natsu sighs finally closing the door. Thank god, they were gone.

“I better get going. It’s getting late.” The raven stood up. 

“I’ll walk you home.” The fire mage offers. 

The two walk to his home in silence enjoying the other’s company. Usually it would take ten minutes but by how slow they’re walking and taking in the surroundings around them it’ll take them half an hour.

“I forgot to tell you but I thought you looked Um really nice today.” Natsu finds himself saying as they stand in front of the raven’s apartment.

Little did they know, Kenjii was peeking at them behind the curtains of the window. 

“Thanks.” Gray looks down but Natsu pulls his chin back up to kiss him.

Kenjii gasps at the sight before him. Natsu and his father kissing? Were they gonna get married?

“I’ll see you later.” The raven pulls away before walking inside. 

“Night, Gray.” Natsu whispers to himself strolling back to his place. He couldn’t get the feeling of Gray being so close against him and his lips on his. The fire mage was gonna treasure this moment forever.


	10. Your Beautiful Scars

“Are Gray and you like official now?” Juvia asks the pinkette the following week at the guild hall.

Every other day, Gray and Natsu would find ways to hang out with each other. Plus Gray was at Natsu’s apartment most of the time to help paint his walls and renovate the kitchen. The fire mage did end up paying someone to fix the hole in the ceiling. Natsu did go up on the ladder to fix it but immediately he grew sick. Thank god Gray was there to catch him when he fell.

Other times, Natsu would be at Gray’s place to eat dinner and play some of Kenjii’s board games. 

“Maybe. We’re just taking things slow right now.” Is the answer Natsu gives her.

“I guess you guys are going out again tonight.” The blunette smirks.

“We’re just having dinner at his apartment. No biggie.”

“What about Kenjii?”

“Gray said that he’s spending the night with Bisky and Alzack’s. Asuka, Wendy, Romeo, And him are having this huge sleepover.”

“Well, wear protection.” Juvia pats his back before walking away.

After going on a few missions with Erza and Lucy, Natsu could say he was beat. He really wanted to crash on his bed but Gray was making dinner for him. He says goodnight to the girls before heading to the Raven’s apartment. 

Gray left the door unlocked for the other. Natsu always scolds him for doing it but the raven couldn’t care less. 

“I missed you today.” Natsu says as they sit on the couch with their plates on their laps.

“Me too.” The raven however did say something else but it was hard to understand him when his mouth was filled with food.

“Excuse me?” He chuckles. “What were you saying?”

“Sorry, I meant to ask how was your day.” The man gives him a small smile.

“How was my day???” Natsu hums tapping his chin.

“It’s not a hard question.” Gray laughs. 

“It was okay I guess. Erza, Lucy, And I just went on a couple of missions. Nothing important. Plus you weren’t there so it was pretty boring.”

“I’ve been thinking of Um getting another apartment.” Gray states.

“Really? Why? Do you not like this one?”

“I do but I think it’s getting kind of small. Plus when Kenjii gets older I doubt he wants to share a room with his dad. Maybe I’ll live in the same complex except I’ll have an extra bedroom for Kenjii maybe another bathroom so we don’t have to share.” The ice mage explains.

“Yah I guess that makes sense. That would be pretty embarrassing sharing a room with your parents.”

“He doesn’t mind it now but he will when he’s a teenager.” 

“I’ll help you fix it up since you help fixed mine. I’m thinking we can paint the walls a light gray or maybe blue.” Natsu suggests. “I hope you get a bigger kitchen with stainless steel appliances.”

“Okay, interior designer Natsu.” Gray shakes his head with a smile on his face.

“Hey, do you have the remote? I wanna change the channel.” 

“You were the one that had it.” Gray remarked.

“Maybe it moved when we were talking.”

“My remote doesn’t have legs.” He playfully rolls his eyes.

“Can you at least get up? It could be under you.” Natsu asks. 

“You were the one that had it, Natsu.” The ice mage repeats again frowning at him. 

“You refusing to get up clearly tells me you have it.” 

“I don’t.” The raven gives him a cold look.

“I’ll make you get up then.” Natsu smirks before tickling the other’s sides.

“What the hell, Natsu?!?” The man bursts into laughter.

The fire mage doesn’t give him any mercy relentlessly assaulting his tickle spots. It was cute watching Gray squeal and shriek underneath him. 

And that’s when Natsu saw it. Gray’s shirt had rid up exposing all of the scars, bruises, cuts, and burns on his skin. The pinkette just stares down at them with wide eyes.

“No! Don’t look! I don’t want you to see them!” Gray panics pulling his shirt down.

Natsu however pulls his shirt back up and leans forward kissing a scar placed on his hip.

“Natsu?” The raven trembles underneath him.

“It’s okay. They don’t bother me.” The pinkette says continuing to press kisses on each and every mark placed on his abdomen.

Why is he doing this, Gray thought as a tear escapes his eye running down his cheek.

Natsu kisses another burned scar that was next to his navel. The raven slightly moans at his touch.

“I promise I’m not gonna let anyone else hurt you.” The pinkette states moving to kiss more cuts and scratches on the other’s back while his fingers caressed his side. 

The raven moans in pleasure letting the fire mage shower his body with tender kisses. No one hasn’t touched him like this in so long, he forgot how nice it felt. 

“I should get going.” Natsu glances at the clock on the wall.

“Please stay.” The ice mage begs gripping Natsu’s wrist.

“Alright then.”

“You have extra clothes in the hall closet. You left them last time you were here.” Gray says.

The pinkette strips down to his boxers and puts on a new shirt. Gray takes off his shirt only wearing a pair of shorts.

Natsu gets in the bed beside him and Gray crawls on top of the other pressing himself against the fire mage.

“You’re so beautiful.” The man whispers running his hands through the ice mage’s spiky hair.

“You made me believe in love again.” Gray says closing his eyes resting his head against Natsu’s chest.

Natsu smiles at the sight in front of him rubbing small circles against Gray’s bare back until he dozed off.


	11. Pillow Fights and Crazy Bedheads

“Hey, where the heck am I suppose to sleep?” Natsu wakes up to find Kenjii glaring down at his father and him who had taken up the whole bed.

“I thought you slept over at Bisca and Alzack’s.” Natsu rubbed his eyes.

“They dropped me off early cause they had to go on a mission. It’s five in the morning and I’m tired.” 

“There’s space for you right here.” Natsu moves over so Kenjii can squeeze in between them. 

The boy wraps Gray’s limp arm around him and buries his face in his chest. Natsu didn’t remember Gray moving to the opposite side of the bed. 

The pinkette wakes up once again to the sun shining on his face. He sits up stretching his arms. Shortly not even a minute later Kenjii wakes up. 

“Nice bedhead.” Natsu smirks at the boy’s rat’s nest of hair.

“Yours isn’t any better!” Kenjii points at the other who’s bangs were sticking up in all directions.

“We can both agree that your father has the worst bedhead out of all us.” Natsu whispers gesturing at Gray who was still asleep. 

The raven’s hair was disheveled not in a cute way either. He looked like a witch with half of his hair covering his eyes and the other half all frizzy like he had gotten electrocuted. 

“I think that’s the best his bedhead looked in years.” Kenjii giggles.

“It can get worse than that!?!” Natsu gasps.

Gray groans in his sleep and both Kenjii and Natsu hold their breath. The raven turns on his side not waking up. The boys sigh in relief that they didn’t wake up the beast. 

The child heads out of the bedroom to watch television. Natsu can’t help but stare at the sleeping ice mage. Sure, his hair was a disaster but he looked absolutely adorable. The way his eyelashes rested his cheeks. The way his mouth was slightly parted letting out little breaths. 

Something soft hits Natsu across the face making him lose balance falling off the bed. He looks at the pillow laying beside him. Kenjii giggles behind the door.

“Oh, its on.” Natsu grins grabbing a pillow running after the child.

The raven lets out a loud squeal sprinting around in the living room. He grabs one of the pillows off the couch throwing it in Natsu’s direction. 

The pinkette dodges it throwing his pillow at the boy. It hits Kenjii square in the face and the small raven falls onto the floor. 

“I got you now!” The fire mage finds the boy behind the couch.

The child bursts into laughter when Natsu tickles his tummy.

“Hahahahhahaha stop!” The boy squeals at Natsu moving up to tickle his ribs.

Kenjii squirms out of his grasp crawling under the couch.

“You can run but you can’t hide!” Natsu teases following him under the couch except he finds himself in a predicament. He was stuck. 

“No! I’m stuck!” The fire mage groans reaching for nothing but air. “Get me out of here, Kenjii!”

“Sure thing.” Kenjii smirks heading to where Natsu’s legs were sticking out. 

Natsu chuckles at the light feather touches against the sole of his foot.

“Kenjii! You’re so gonna get it when I get out of here!” The fire mage threatens but it didn’t seem so intimidating when he was laughing.

“I’ll try but I’m not strong.” Kenjii takes a hold of Natsu’s leg trying to pull him from under the furniture.

“Just enough to where I can move on my own.”

“You’re heavy!” The boy whines. 

“Shut up and pull me out of here!” 

Natsu shimmies out from under the couch taking a deep breath but he shrieks at the sight before him.

An angry Gray stands in front of the two with a glare on his face. He really did look like a scary witch with his crazy bedhead.

“I’m trying to sleep.” The raven growls at them in a low voice.

“Sorry, Daddy.” Kenjii pouts.

“We’ll be quiet from now on.” Natsu nods his head.

Gray doesn’t say anything heading back to the bedroom.

“He can be really cranky in the mornings.” Kenjii explains.

“He made that obvious.” The pinkette agreed. “It’s almost ten how long is he gonna sleep?”

“We could be talking two or four more hours. Let’s eat. I’m hungry.” 

“What do you have to make?” Natsu looks into their pantry.

“I don’t know, I don’t cook.” The boy makes a face.

“You do have pancake mix. It can’t be that hard to make pancakes right?” The fire mage gives him a look and Kenjii only nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders.

Yah, Natsu is never making pancakes again nor is he letting Kenjii read instructions to him anymore. The pancakes did not as ended up as fluffy as they like, they were flat with not much flavor. One might’ve been undercooked. Kenjii couldn’t pronounce half of the words on the box plus he mixed words twelve minutes to twenty one minutes. Plus he skipped over step number three.

“These pancakes suck.” Kenjii grumbles eating them anyway.

“You don’t have to eat them, kid.”

“I’m hungry.”

“I’m sorry. There’s just some things I can’t make such as pancakes but I can make a mean grilled cheese.” Natsu says.

“Well you should’ve made that instead.” Kenjii remarked waving his fork at him.

“Sir, do not wave your eating tool at me.” The fire mage tells him a stern tone and the boy giggles.

Natsu leaves Kenjii in the dining room to check on Gray. He hears the shower running and that was his cue to not bother him. No, no, don’t think of Gray naked. Natsu repeatedly slaps himself.

“I wanna go to the guild hall. Wendy and Romeo are waiting for me.” The boy tells Natsu tugging on the hem of his shirt.

“Alright, I guess your father and I will meet you up there soon. Be careful.” He ruffles his bangs.

“Bye Natsu!” Kenjii runs out of the door forgetting to shut it.

Just as Natsu closes the door, he gets startled randomly finding Gray in the kitchen.

“Who made these shitty pancakes?” The raven had asked him after taking a bite.

“I know. I tried but I guess pancakes aren’t my forte.” Natsu waves him off. 

“All you had to do was follow the instructions.”

“Yah well Kenjii didn’t do that great of a job.”

“Where is he by the way?” The raven grabs a water bottle from the fridge.

“Oh, he went to the guild to see Romeo and Wendy. They’re like the three musketeers.” 

“Hey, if it’s not too much of a hassle.” Gray turns to him. “My dad wants to meet you.”

“Your-your- birth giver?” Natsu stammers.

“That would be mother actually.” The ice mage corrects him. 

“So uh sperm deliver?”

“Yah or you could just say father.” 

“Sorry. I say weird things when I get nervous.” Natsu shakes his head.

“My Dad wants to meet you, I kind of told him about us. We would go to visit him this weekend and have dinner. Maybe I could show you around my hometown too.” The raven says.

“I don’t know if I should be happy or scared. I mean this is your father, I have to make a great impression.”

“He’s really nice. You shouldn’t be afraid of him. It’s just dinner don’t make it such a big deal.” Gray assures. “Just be yourself.” He kisses his cheek. 

“I don’t know if that’ll be a good thing or a bad thing.”

The raven laughs. “So we’re spending the weekend at my dad’s?”

“Sure but what about Kenjii? He can’t be here by himself.” The pinkette mentions.

“Maybe he can spend the night with Bisca and Alzack again or stay with Romeo.”

“Lucy and Juvia can watch him. They never do anything on the weekends.” Natsu suggests.

“I don’t know about that.” 

“Well if our first option doesn’t work we can resort to them.” 

Both Natsu and Gray walk to the guild hall hand in hand. Lucy and Juvia squeal at them saying how cute they are. Erza gives Natsu a wink from the distance.

“About time you guys showed up.” Kenjii greets them. 

“Hey Kenjii, How would you like it if you spent the weekend with Bisca and Alzack again?” Natsu bends down to face him.

“It would be great but they have a mission.”

“Oh, how about at Romeo’s? I’m sure you guys are gonna have a fun time.” 

“His father and him are going on a fishing trip.”

“Ok then.”

“Why are you trying to get rid of me?” The boy pouts.

“We’re not getting rid of you, it’s just that your grandpa wants to meet Natsu and we can’t leave you alone by yourself.” Gray explains. “I guess we’ll have to ask Lucy and Juvia.”

“Ask Lucy and Juvia what?” The blonde appears behind them with a hand on their hip.

“Hey Lucy, Want to babysit for the weekend?” Natsu grins at her.

“Babysit who?” Juvia questions raising an eyebrow.

“Me!” Kenjii gives them a cheeky smile.

“Well if it’s you I guess we don’t have a problem.” Lucy smiles patting his head.

“Yah I don’t mind.” Juvia adds. “He can join us on movie night and spa night.”

“Cool!” Kenjii claps his hands.

“Woah woah, my Kenjii is not gonna get his toes and fingernails painted while watching crappy romantic chick flicks.” Natsu shakes his head.

“Excuse you but you’re not his father.” Gray glares at him before turning to Kenjii. “Kenjii, do whatever makes you happy, okay?”

The boy nods his head at him. 

“What’s the occasion?” Lucy asks Gray and Natsu once Kenjii had left to play with Romeo and Asuka.

“His father wants to meet me. Let’s hope I’ll make it back here alive.” Natsu explains.

“I told you, it’s gonna be fine.” Gray rolls his eyes. 

“Kenjii is in good hands, Gray. We’re responsible baby sitters.” Lucy assures.

“Thanks for doing this. I know it’s kind of last minute.” The raven smiles at the two girls. 

“We’re family it’s what we do.” Juvia says.

That night Natsu heads back to his apartment packing his things for the weekend. He didn’t even know what kind of clothes to bring. Should he be casual? Elegant? Maybe business causal? The pinkette shrugs shoving most of his clothes in a small backpack. He had to make a great impression on his father. It would be his ticket on continuing his relationship with Gray.


	12. I Love You

“You ready?” Gray asks the pinkette as they meet up at the train station the following afternoon.

“Kind of. I don’t know.” Natsu looks down at his feet.

“I told my dad really good stuff about you, okay?”

“I guess that makes me feel better.” The train stops in front of them and they walk inside the vehicle.

Immediately Natsu begins to feel sick. His stomach queasy, his head pounding, and his legs feeling like jello.

“Let’s sit here.” Gray drags the drowsy man to the end of the train.

They sit at a seat by the windows. Natsu groans slapping a hand on his forehead.

“What’s wrong?” The ice mage looks at him with a worried look plastered on his face.

“I haven’t told you this but I get uh motion sickness.”

“What!?!” Gray shouts and people turn their attention towards them.

“Sorry.” He grumbles holding his stomach.

“I feel so bad now. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It’s embarrassing and I thought I would be over it by now. It’s okay, I can manage it, I promise.”

Gray holds the pinkette close to him rubbing his back. The raven did give him some ibuprofen but Natsu was still woozy and ill. 

A few painful hours later, they make it to Gray’s hometown.

Natsu clumsily steps out of the train wobbling on his feet.

“How do you like the city?” Gray gestures to the high buildings before him.

The pinkette however replies by throwing up all on Gray’s black shoes. 

“Shit! I’m sorry!” Natsu panics. “Here! Wear my shoes!” He offers taking off his shoes.

“It’s fine.”

“No it is not fine! I threw up all on you!”

“Just my feet.”

“No, take them off! I’ll buy you new ones!” 

“Natsu-“

The pinkette yanks Gray’s shoes off and gives him his own.

“Natsu, it’s fine.” Gray assures as the man was dragging him to a department store. 

Natsu however was gaining weird looks since he was bare footed. 

“These look like the ones you had.” The pinkette picks out a pair of black shoes similar to the ones Gray had on.

“Sure but you don’t have to buy them.”

“I’m buying them.” Natsu states heading towards the cash register.

They walk out of the department store, Natsu back in his own shoes and Gray in the new pair of shoes.

“I’m really sorry. That was such an asshole thing of me to do. I’m so embarrassed.” Natsu says to the raven.

“It’s okay not like you can control it plus it was my fault. I dragged you to a train.”

“But you didn’t know I had motion sickness. I should’ve told you.” Natsu tried to kiss him but then he backs away.

“What’s wrong?” The other raises an eyebrow.

“Throw up breath. I’m brushing my teeth as soon as we head to your house.” Natsu covers his mouth and Gray rolls his eyes chuckling.

Gray grabs his hand and together they walk to his apartment complex.

“These are nice apartments.” Natsu looks around at his surroundings.

The apartments had shiny glass windows, sleek lines, neutral colors, and beautiful steel doors. A very modern appearance.

“When I was a little, the apartments didn’t use to look like this. They were really old but they got renovated a year ago.” Gray informs.

“That’s awesome. The modern look really fits them.”

“Thank god we’re on the first floor.” Gray sighs in relief opening the door.

Natsu closes the door behind him.

“Dad, we made it!” Gray announces setting his things on the couch.

The apartment overall was roomy. Natsu could say it was twice as big as his old apartment. These apartments must’ve been a fortune to afford. 

“There he is!” A tall man with Gray’s spiky hair pulls the raven into a hug. 

“This is Natsu.” Gray introduces bringing Natsu close to him.

“Oh yah, the fire mage. Put it there.” The man holds his hand out.

“Well alright.” Natsu firmly shakes his hand. “If you don’t mind, I really need to wash up.”

“We’ll be back.” Gray tells his father leading Natsu to his room.

“Oh my god, this was your room?” Natsu laughs at the idol band posters on his walls. 

“Shut up, I had a phase.” Gray whacks his arm.

“It’s just weird. I never expected you to like stuff like that.”

“I don’t. Not anymore. The ice mage shakes his head. “Bathroom is to the left.”

Natsu tried to talk to the raven while he was brushing his teeth but Gray ends up ignoring him. He could barely understand him when he had a toothbrush in his mouth. 

“What the hell were you trying to say earlier?” Gray asks once Natsu exits out the bathroom.

“Your dad hates me.”

“What’re you talking about? You only met him for two seconds.” Gray exclaims. 

“If he talks to me any longer, I know he’s not gonna like me.”

“He does like you and he’s gonna have to if I ever-“ The raven trails off.

“Are you Um gonna finish that sentence?” Natsu gives him a look.

“Nothing. Never mind. It’s stupid.” Gray chuckles waving him off.

“Tell me.” The pinkette whines shaking his arms.

“Fine. My dad is gonna have to get along with you if I ever want us to get married. There.” He states looking down at the floor.

Natsu grips him by his waist smashing his lips against his. 

“Natsu.” Gray pushes him away. “My dad’s waiting for us.”

“You wanna marry me.” The fire mage smirks at him. “That made my whole day.”

“I never actually said that.” The other rolls his eyes.

“But you implied it.” He presses his forehead against his. “It’s okay, I totally feel the same way. I wanna marry you too.” 

“Boys! Come on! I didn’t invite you all the way down here for you guys to get nasty! Dinner is gonna get cold!” They hear Silver shout from the living room.

Both Natsu and Gray walk out of the room hand in hand.

“Sorry. We just Um talking.” Gray says nervously rubbing his arm.

“Gray, is Natsu pressuring you to do something you don’t want to do?” Silver whispers to the raven to where Natsu couldn’t hear them.

“Yah, he told me it’ll be okay and that all the other ice Mage’s were doing it.” Gray sarcastically says before pushing past his father. 

Silver sighs following him to the dinner table.

“So Natsu, What intentions do you have with my son?” The man sits across from him at the table.

“Um good ones?” The pinkette answers with a hopeful smile on his face.

“Dad, you promised to be nice.” Gray mentions.

“I am. I’m just asking a question. Do you have any felonies I should know about, Natsu?” 

“Are you being serious right now?” The raven glares at his father. “My boyfriend isn’t a criminal. Why can’t you ask him about his family or about the guild or how his day is going?”

“It’s okay, Gray.” Natsu places his hand on top of the other’s.

“Gray’s right. I shouldn’t be asking you those kind of questions. He’s told me so many great things about you.” Silver changes the subject.

“Oh really?” The pinkette’s eyes lit up. “Like what?”

“Like how you saved his life from that storm, how you’re always so nice and caring to Kenjii, and about the date you guys went on a couple of days ago. You’re all he ever talks to me about.”

“Dad.” The ice mage groans covering his face.

“It’s like he’s in love all over again.” The man teases and Gray just blushes. 

“Actually, I think this is the first time. That I’ve been in love.” Gray confesses.

“What about with-“

“No.” The raven shook his head. “I don’t know what that was. It didn’t feel anything like this.” 

Silver smiles at them.

“Look, uh-“ Natsu begins to say.

“Call me Silver.”

“Silver, I know I’m not what you’re expected. I’m not the smartest or the richest guy in the world but I know how to treat and love some one with respect. Gray’s like the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I’m not gonna let him go. I promise to take care of him and protect him as long as I shall live. So please Silver, give me your blessing to be with him.” Natsu gets on his knees begging to the man.

Gray looks at him with an embarrassed look on his face.

“Why the hell are you asking me for a blessing? I’m not a priest.” Silver frowns at him. 

“Ok then I’m asking for your permission.” 

“You don’t have to ask me, Natsu. Gray can make decisions for himself. The only job I have is meeting you and hoping you don’t break his heart but if you do I’ll have to kill you.” Silver says.

“Dad.” Gray gives him a disapproving look.

“Ok I won’t kill you but I’ll give you a serious beating.” He corrects himself.

“Sounds like a deal.” Natsu nods his head. “But you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Now that we got the serious stuff out of the way, let me show you Gray’s baby pictures! His mother made a whole photograph book before she died. Let me get it!” He gets up running into an office.

“Natsu, please run. I don’t want you to see you any of this.” Gray warns him.

“Oh come on, I wanna see your baby pictures.” Natsu smirks at him.

“No, it’s so embarrassing!” The raven whines. “Don’t do this to me!”

“Too late.” Natsu gestures to his father coming back towards them with an old book.

That night Gray stayed in his room while Natsu and Silver laughed at his baby pictures. He could hear their laughter miles away. His dad never showed his baby pictures to his ex so why Natsu? Did he trust him with his son?

His phone rings.

“Hello?” He answers it.

“Hi Daddy.” Kenjii says.

“Kenjii, it’s past nine thirty. You should be asleep.” Gray scolds. 

“I’m watching a movie with Lucy and Juvia. I like hanging out with them, they’re fun and really nice. They smell good too.” 

“That’s great but I’d really like for you to be in bed.” 

“Aww please! I wanna stay up and watch the movie. It’s really good.” The boy pleads. “Pweasssseee.”

“Fine but after the movie you’re going to sleep.”

“Where’s Natsu? Can I speak to him?”

“He’s talking to your grandpa right now.”

“Oh ok. I wanted to call and say I miss you guys. Especially you, daddy.” 

“I miss you too, sweetie.” The raven smiles. “When we get back maybe we can go to the beach or something, like a vacation.”

“Yay!” 

“I’m gonna hang up. I don’t want to keep you from watching your movie. Tell Lucy and Juvia I said hi.”

“Okay. Bye daddy.”

Gray sets the phone on the night stand and stares at the wall beside him.

The door creaks and he looks up finding Natsu walking into the room.

“You were such a cute baby!” The pinkette exclaims jumping next to him on the bed. “You had the cutest chubby cheeks, fat rolls, and a cute booty!”

Gray sighs facing away from him.

“Are you really mad at me? I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt your dad’s feelings when he was showing me your pictures he was so excited like he hasn’t looked in the book for years. Your mom, she was really pretty, you look just like her.” Natsu says stroking Gray’s tresses. “I promise when we get back to the guild I’ll have Erza and Lucy tell you all the embarrassing stories of me starting when I was five.” 

The raven stays silent.

The pinkette smirks before trailing his fingers around Gray’s waist and hip.

The other stifles a laugh flinching from his touch. 

Natsu doesn’t give him a break attacking all of his tickle spots on his sides, tummy, and hips. 

“Okay, Stop!” The raven laughs his eyes welled with tears. “I’m not mad at you anymore.”

“Good.”

“My dad, he’s never showed anyone those baby pictures. Not even to Lyon or my ex boyfriend. He must really like you.” Gray states.

“Really? I’m surprised.” Natsu raises an eyebrow.

“You should be happy. My dad, he’s really overprotective of me.”

“Yah no kidding.” He laughs. “But that’s what dad’s are for right?” 

He nods his head. “It’s not fair that I won’t be able to meet Igneel ever. I’m sure he had a bunch of stories about you.”

“Definitely.” The pinkette grins. “I miss him sometimes but I know he’s up there somewhere watching my dumbass. I think he would’ve loved you.”

“I think I would’ve loved him too.” 

“And I think-never mind.” Natsu shuts himself up.

“What were you going to say?” Gray sits up to face him.

“Nah Nah, it’s all good. Nothing.” He shakes his head.

“Natsu.” The raven growls crossing his arms against his chest.

“Alright. I think- I think I love you. I love you.” The pinkette says.

“Really? You love me?” 

Natsu pulls the other into his arms pressing his lips against his. Gray curls his fingers into those pink locks returning the kiss. The pinkette pulls Gray’s shirt above his head and Gray tugs Natsu’s pants off.

“Are we really gonna do this?” The pinkette asks placing kisses against the ice mage’s neck.

“No. We shouldn’t. My dad’s here and it would be kind of embarrassing and disrespectful.” Gray gets off of the other. 

“Yah, you’re right.”

“We should finish this at your apartment. Not now but sometime.” Gray tells him. “When it feels right.”

“Of course.” He kisses his forehead and his lips again. “We should get some sleep.” 

Gray rests his head against Natsu’s chest and Natsu had his arms around the other his hand on his hip.

“I love you too, Natsu.” The raven mumbles before dozing off.


	13. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s stuck with this story from beginning to end, couldn’t have done this without you (:

Before they knew it, Sunday had crawled by behind them.

“I don’t know why I was so scared of your father in the first place.” Natsu says as they pack their things.

“I told you he’s a nice person. You obviously don’t listen.” The ice mage rolls his eyes. “And please fold your shirts.” He gestures at the balled up clothing on the floor.

“It’s just gonna go in the washer when I get home.” Natsu shrugs his shoulders.

“Don’t come asking for my help when all of that won’t fit in your backpack. We’re gonna miss the train because of you.” The raven fixes his hair in the mirror.

“We’re not. I promise. I’m the master of running late and managing to catch my ride on time.” 

“What? I thought you guys had already left.” Silver says as he stands in the doorway.

“We would have if Natsu didn’t oversleep.” Gray remarked. 

Natsu mocks him in a high pitch tone and Gray gives him a dirty look.

“I’ll let you guys bicker in peace.” Silver chuckles walking away. 

Natsu had to sit on his backpack a few times to get it to zip up. Gray would laugh it him and tell him he told him so. 

“We’re gonna go, Dad.” The raven gives him a hug before running out the door.

“Natsu, If you can stay for a couple of seconds?” Silver had asked.

“Uh, ok.” Natsu says watching Gray walk away getting lost in the crowd. He hoped he realize he wasn’t behind him anymore. 

“I’m glad Gray chose to be with someone like you, he made a good decision. He seems happier and more confident. Thank you for changing his mind. Please take care of my son, I’m entrusting you.” Silver gives him a small smile.

“Wow, thanks old man. Gray’s safe with me, I’m not gonna let anything happen to him or Kenjii. I promise.” Natsu grins at him patting his shoulder. “I’m sure Gray is wondering where I’m at.”

“Of course, I don’t want you to miss your ride. Hopefully you guys can visit again with Kenjii.” 

“Why wouldn’t we? This place is awesome, see you later!” He runs off pushing through the busy crowd.

Gray waits at the train station impatiently tapping his foot.

“I’m here! I’m here!” Natsu shouts dragging Gray into train.

“If we had missed this train, I would’ve kicked your ass.” Gray says to him as they take a seat by the window.

“Sorry, your father was talking to me and stuff.”

“What did say? Did he threaten you?”

“No, he didn’t.” He lets out a chuckle. “Don’t worry about it, he Um he said he’d like to have us over again next time with Kenjii.”

“Sounds like a lie but ok.”

“He really did say that!” The pinkette frowns at him. 

The train roared to life slowly moving forward. All the color had drained from Natsu’s face and his eyes rolled back slumping into the seat muttering nonsense with puffed cheeks.

“Sweet dreams.” Gray laughs patting his head and kissing his nose.

When they make it back to the Fairy Tail guild they were attacked by hugs from Lucy, Juvia, Erza, and Kenjii.

“You’re back!” Kenjii exclaims. “We had so much fun but we still missed you!”

“We missed you too buddy! Hey! Why do you blue nail polish on!?” Natsu gestures at his hands.

“Juvia painted them on me Saturday. Do you like them?”

“Yah it Um looks great.” He nods his head and Gray smiles at him. 

Natsu gets separated from Gray due to Lucy and Juvia dragging him away upstairs. Kenjii continued to play with Wendy and Romeo. The man meets with Erza who was leaning against the wall nonchalantly sipping on a glass of tea.

“So, what happened?” Erza says to the pinkette as they walk away from everyone else heading outside to the veranda.

“Well, I met Gray’s father and I came back alive. Thank god.” He sighs in relief. “I was nervous the whole time.”

“Oh, did he pull the “hurt my son and I’ll kill you” act?” She teases.

“Kind of but not really. He was scary at first but he cooled off I guess when he realized I had no intentions to hurt Gray. His father is really kind, good guy. He makes me miss Igneel more than ever.” 

“I’m glad everything worked out for you guys. I knew you can pull this off.”

“What do you mean?” Natsu raises an eyebrow.

“Lucy thought that Gray and you would never be together.”

“Of course.” He rolls his eyes. “I mean she did warn me about him but I didn’t listen to her. I’m kind of glad I didn’t or I would’ve missed the best thing in my life.”

“You’re a catch so Gray would’ve fallen for your charm sooner or later.” She winks at him and her phone rings.

“I guess I’ll leave you alone. Looks like you got some important business to take care of.” Natsu pats her shoulder before heading back inside.

“I’m gonna go. I’m pretty tired.” Gray says to the pinkette with a sleeping Kenjii on his back.

“I’ll walk you home.” Natsu offers and they wave goodbye to everyone before walking out.

“Where did you go? I was looking for you.” The raven questions.

“Erza and I were just talking. She uh just needed some advice.”

“Advice from you?” Gray’s eyes widened. “What? On how to be a terrible cook or how to destroy an apartment?” He jokes.

“Neither Of those.” Natsu rolls his eyes at him. “She uh she-“

“I’m waiting.” The raven crosses his arms against his chest.

“Jellal her boyfriend he uh proposed to her. Yah he uh asked her to marry him.” He lies at the top of his head.

“Yes I know what to propose means.” Gray gives him a look.

“She was just unsure if she should say yes or no so I said to take all the time you want cause if he really loved her he would wait.” Natsu answers.

“Hmm.” Is all Gray says.

“Don’t mention this to anyone else. She doesn’t want anyone to know.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Gray smiles at him. 

Natsu really hoped Erza doesn’t find out about this or he’ll get a beating from her pretty soon.

They make it back to his apartment and Natsu shivers at the frigid temperature. 

“Can you maybe spend the night?” Gray asks rubbing his arm nervously.

“What about Kenjii? Where is he gonna sleep?” He gestures to the child on his back.

“He can sleep in my room and we can have the couch.”

“Sounds good to me.” Natsu shrugs his shoulders before taking off his shirt. 

Gray sets the sleeping child on his bed tucking him in. He leaves the door ajar and meets Natsu back in the living room.

The raven gets on top of the other laying his head on his chest. Natsu pulls the blanket over them however the blanket was too short exposing their feet.

“Thanks.” Gray kisses his chest.

“For what?”

“For . . . just being.” He blushes.

“Thanks for just being too.” Natsu laughs kisses his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Gray leans up and their lips connect.

They lay there embraced in each other’s arm the whole night awaiting for what the future can bring to them.


End file.
